Vida y muerte en LA
by FlorDejaTru
Summary: Espectacular Crossover entre Tru Calling y Buffy. Tru Davies llega a Los Ángeles y se une a la Scoobie Gang, pero ni así puede dejar de atender a la "llamada". El mundo está en peligro de nuevo a manos de una pandilla de vampiros rebeldes, y solo alguien
1. Capitulo uno

Espectacular Crossover entre Tru Calling y Buffy. Tru Davies llega a Los Ángeles y se une a la Scoobie Gang, pero ni así puede dejar de atender a la "llamada". El mundo está en peligro de nuevo a manos de una pandilla de vampiros rebeldes, y solo alguien de la Scoobie Gang puede salvarlos a todos... pero primero Tru tendrá que salvarlo de una muerte segura. 

Disclaimer: No tengo los copyright de ninguno de los personajes de BtVS o Tru Calling (ya quisiera ser el que si los tenga:´-( pero sí la pandilla de vampiros asesinos, los Dark-vamp, es todo a lo que puedo llgar por ahora.

Tru bajó del bus, mirando alrededor.  
Era de noche, y el viaje había sido de lo más incómodo. Por suerte ya había acabado, y ahora podía respirar un poco de aire fresco.

Bueno...- se dijo.- Bienvenida a Los Ángeles.

Salió de la terminal a prisa. Todo lo que quería era llegar rápido y dormir unas horas sin el bamboleo del bus. Quien la viera hubiera dicho que había trasnochado varias noches seguidas, pero no. Llevaba dos meses planeando este viaje hasta los últimos detalles, ni bien le habían comunicado que podía entrar de practicante en el hospital de Los Ángeles.  
Caminaba a prisa con el bolso al hombro, por la luminosa avenida, tratando de ubicarse en esa jungla de cemento, ciudad de vampiros.  
Estaba de verdad cansada, se moría por llegar a su nuevo departamento. Era muy bonito, con una vista increíble y casi totalmente amueblado.  
Si tan solo pudiera recordar donde se encontraba.

No, ahora no...- se dijo, fastidiada. Evidentemente había doblado mal en alguna parte, no tenía idea de donde estaba.- A ver... ese edificio lo recuerdo.. Sí, si no me equivoco quedaba... por allá.- dijo, y dobló a la derecha.

Grave error. Se fue internando de a poco en un callejón oscuro y tenebroso.  
Se sentía tan extraña allí, cuando por lo general eran su hermano en el callejón, entrando por la puerta trasera al lugar a donde se reunía a jugar a las cartas, o su hermana, cuando iba a encontrarse con algún traficante.  
Pero eso había sido hacía mucho tiempo, y ahora estaba ella ahí, sola por un callejón en L.A.  
Si hasta el ruido de una mosca ensordecía, a causa del silencio... pero le estaba pareciendo escuchar unos pasos ligeros tras ella.  
Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, pero no había nadie. Siguió su camino... pero ahí estaban otra vez, los pasos.  
Parecían esas malas películas de terror, en la que el personaje nunca ve a nadie tras él, pero ni bien se da vuelta hay alguien delante que le entierra un cuchillo en el cuello.  
Ya casi estaba llegando al fin del callejón, donde este doblaba a la derecha, y desde allí llegaba la poca luz de un foco. Los pasos se oían más fuertes, y a unos pocos metros del fin del callejón Tru se echó a correr, pero una figura oscura se interpuso delante, como si hubiera surgido de entre las sombras.

¿Te vas tan pronto, cielo?.- sonrió irónicamente.

Tru retrocedió, si no fuera por que casi no había luz hubiera jurado que ese tipo tenía los ojos... amarillos. También tenía algo muy raro en la cara. Tru miró para atrás, pero vio a otros tres tipos que venían por allí, y el que tenía delante se acercó unos pasos.  
El corazón le latía tan fuerte que era como si retumbara por todo el callejón, y parecía que él podía oírlo.

¡Nos acabamos de encontrar, no pensarás irte ahora!.- pronunció aún más la sonrisa irónica.- No justo ahora, cuando estoy tan... hambriento

Le dio un empujón que la hizo retroceder y chocar contra la pared. Estaba casi acorralada, no tenía como escapar.  
Tru ahogó un grito cuando el sujeto abrió la boca para mostrar un par de dientes muy largos y afilados, y cuando estaba pensando en golpearlo con el bolso y salir corriendo, algo le impactó al hombre en la mejilla izquierda y salió despedido hasta caer contra un bote de basura.  
Una chica pelirroja había salido de la nada y lo había pateado con la misma facilidad que a una pelota de papel. Otras chicas más llegaron, una morena y bajita y otra con el pelo castaño claro, bastante alta.  
¡Era increíble, esas chicas no debían tener ni 17 años y hacían volar por los aires a los cuatro tipos, como si fuera cosa de todos los días!  
Tru se quedó entre las sombras del callejón, preguntándose que diablos estaba pasando allí, cuando uno se lanzó contra ellas. Sin pensarlo dos veces la pelirroja le lanzó un par de golpes a la cara, que lo dejaron bastante aturdido y cayó de espaldas. De inmediato, ella sacó una especio de vara de madera con la punta muy afilada de su bolsillo, y sin más se la clavó.  
Tru observó asombradísima como el sujeto se hacía polvo frente a sus ojos. Era muy extraño, pero a la vez entretenido de ver.  
Al cabo de un rato, los cuatro quedaron reducidos a nada, y mientras las otras dos se limpiaban la ropa del polvo, la chica morena se acercó a Tru.

¿Estás bien?  
-Sí... gracias. Esto... ¿qué diablos pasó?.- dijo Tru, poniéndose de pie.- ¿Quienes... quienes eran esos?  
-Pues, eehhh... sólo unos sujetos muy molestos.

Tru salió de entre las sombras y se aproximó uno de los montones de polvo. Hacía solo un segundo había cuatro personas que daban golpes de karate y ahora solo polvo.

Que cosa más rara.- dijo Tru, y se volvió hacia la chica morena, la cual se acercó mirándola extrañada -¡Faith¿Que diablos haces aquí? Dijiste que te quedabas en casa hoy.  
-Lo siento, pero creo que me confundiste con otra persona. Mi nombre es Tru.  
Las otras dos chicas se aproximaron mirándola con interés.  
-Lo siento, es que eres igualita a una chica que conozco... Bueno, ya es mejor que nos vayamos, se está haciendo muy tarde.  
-Si, pienso que es mejor que yo me vaya también.- dijo Tru, echándose el bolso al hombro.- Si tan solo supiera a donde.  
-¿Estas perdida?- dijo la chica de cabello castaño -Algo así. Acabo de llegar y no recuerdo por donde quedaba mi departamento.- salieron las tres del callejón, y Tru se quedó mirando la avenida.- pero juraría que era por aquí... ¡Ya me acordé! Es por esta misma vereda.  
-Bueno, nosotras vamos en la misma dirección. Te acompañamos un rato si quieres.  
-De acuerdo, gracias

Caminaron un rato en silencio por la calle, cuando Tru les preguntó que eran esos tipos que la habían acorralado en el callejón, y por qué se habían hacho polvo, etcétera.  
Las tres chicas se estaban arrepintiendo de haberla acompañado hasta ahí, por que no sabían que inventarle, pero no fue necesario. Tru se quedó con la vista clavada en un camión de bomberos que estaba unos metros delante de las tres, rodeado por un montón de curiosos, y se le vino el alma a los pies.

No... esto no puede ser.  
-¿Que ocurre?  
-¡Es el edificio donde alquilé mi apartamento! Pero que diablos pasó aquí?

Tru se metió entre la multitud, buscando al dueño. Lo encontró frente a la ambulancia, angustiadísimo.

...¡algo me decía que no debía alquilarle ese departamento a ese maldito loco suicida, algo no me daba buena espina, y mire en lo que terminó todo! Le prometo que le devolveré lo de su alquiler en cuanto pueda, señorita...- le decía, totalmente desconsolado.  
-Claro... ¿Había alguien más en el edificio?  
-No, por suerte. Parece que usted se salvó por los pelos, señorita.  
-Si...- Tru se quedó con la vista clavada en el edificio en llamas, mientras los bomberos corrían de un lado al otro.- Ojalá tenga compañía de seguros.  
-¿Estas bien?.- le preguntó la pelirroja, acercándose a los empujones entre la gente.  
-Seguro, pero... me quedé sin mi departamento, eso es todo Las tres chicas intercambiaron una mirada, y luego la morena se adelantó -Bueno, podrías venir a nuestra casa. Es... muy espaciosa, podría decirse.  
-Oh, mil gracias, pero no podría.  
-¡Insistimos!.- dijo la más alta, sonriendo cordialmente.- Nuestro deber es ayudar a la gente.

Tru les agradeció mil veces, y siguió camino con las tres chicas.  
Acabó frente a un caserón enorme y un poco viejo, rodeado por un gran muro que bordeaba el amplio jardín frontal, con un sinfín de ventanas, que parecía tenerse en pie por pura casualidad.  
A Tru no le hacía nada de gracia entrar en ese lugar, pero ya había llegado hasta allí.  
Atravesaron el jardín por un caminito de piedra, y entraron.  
La primera impresión que tuvo al entrar al living-comedor, era que se había metido a la casa de Gran Hermano. Era una habitación de verdad enorme, y estaba llena de gente, al menos unas veinte personas.  
La mayoría (todas chicas) no le prestó atención, pero un grupito de gente junto a la chimenea, la observaba con gran interés.  
La chica morena fue hacia ellos, y una chica rubia se puso de pie.

¿Que hay, Dawn¿Ella quien es?.

Tru dejó el bolso junto a la puerta y miró alrededor. Si bien la casa era un poco decrépita por fuera, por dentro era todo lo contrario. El living-comedor era muy amplio y confortable, había varios cuadros por todas partes, unas cinco puertas alrededor, Un televisor grande, la chimenea y una gran mesa de madera clara al fondo, con varias sillas alrededor. Además del sofá grande frente a la chimenea donde estaba el grupito que la miraba, había muchos sillones individuales alrededor, lo que indicaba que ahí debía vivir mucha gente.

...y le dije que podía venir aquí por hoy, por que Dina y Clarisse se fueron el otro día y nos quedó esa habitación libre. ¡Espera a verla, es igualita a Faith!.- decía la chica que hablaba con la rubia.

Cuando terminaron de hablar, la rubia saludó cordialmente a Tru, mientras los demás se levantaban del sofá y se acercaban.  
Así fue como Tru conoció a la Scoobie Gang.

Dawn, no es por faltar a la hospitalidad pero ¿ya se te ocurrió lo que le diremos a esa chica sobre lo que hacemos aquí?.- le dijo Buffy a Dawn en la cocina, mientras cerraba la puerta de la nevera.  
-Pues ya pensé en eso, y no veo por que no podríamos decirle.  
-Dawn, no podemos andar contándoselo a media humanidad.  
-¡No es media humanidad, tan solo es una chica¿Tú la hubieras dejado sola en medio de la noche sin un lugar a donde quedarse?  
-Pues no pero.  
-Entonces no se hable más del asunto.- dijo Dawn teatralmente y dando por acabada la conversación.- Además, sabe pegar bastante bien.

En el comedor, ya estaban todos sentados alrededor de la gran mesa, charlando animadamente.

¿Así que vas a entrar a trabajar en el hospital de Los Ángeles?.- dijo Ángel, un tipo de aspecto misterioso, vestido de negro.  
-Si, todo depende de que no me corten la financiación de nuevo. La última vez que pasó acabé trabajando en una morgue... es una historia muy graciosa.- dijo Tru.  
-Espero que tu me puedas dar una segunda opinión sobre mi ojo.- dijo Xander, un chico un poco extraño por que llevaba un parche en el ojo.- Ya no confío del todo en ese charlatán de mi oculista.

Era de verdad un grupo un poco extraño pero divertido. Había un chico rubio llamado Andrew que hacía toda clase de comentarios fuera de órbita, y un hombre llamado Giles que se limpiaba los anteojos todo el tiempo. También un par de chicas, una pelirroja y otra morena, que andaban... mmmm... sospechosamente juntas todo el tiempo :-O llamadas Willow y Kennedy, además de la rubia que hablaba poco esa noche y Xander, el del parche, que no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Tru.  
Durante la cena charlaron y se rieron mucho. Sin embargo, se escuchaban algunos ruidos del otro lado de la puerta que estaba tras la mesa, al fondo de la habitación, y entonces Tru notó que las demás chicas que andaban alrededor se habían ido. Cuando le preguntó por ellas a la chica que tenía a la par, Dawn, le dijo que ellas seguramente eran las que estaban tras la puerta, tratando de escuchar lo que decían.

Siempre hacen lo mismo. Como cenan antes que todos nosotros, cuando creen que nosotros creemos que están dormidas bajan y pegan la oreja a la puerta. Niñas.  
-¿Y todas ellas viven aquí?  
-Por un tiempo, sí.

Tru le iba a preguntar por que era que vivían todas juntas, cuando la puerta principal se abrió y entró un rubio de gabardina negra.

Spike- dijo Buffy, poniéndose de pie -Hola amor.- dijo el rubio dándole un beso en la mejilla.- ¡Uf, que noche! Estoy muerto en todo el sentido de la palabra y... y ella quien es?  
-Spike, ella es Tru. Acaba de llegar a L.A. y tuvo un pequeño... percance con su departamento, así que se quedará aquí hoy, y probablemente mañana.  
-¡Pero si es igual a!  
-Eso ya se lo dijimos.- dijo Ángel, con voz cansina.  
-Bueno, déjame explicarte una cosa antes que nada.- le dijo Dawn- En cada generación nace una cazadora.

En una ocasión normal (es que acaso existen?) Tru se hubiera levantado de inmediato y hubiera salido huyendo de esa casa de locos, pero gracias a su "trabajo" había aprendido que nada es imposible. Le explicaron a grandes rasgos la historia del Primero y las potenciales

¿O sea que aquí vienen chicas de todo el mundo, las entrenan unos meses y luego regresan a acabar con el mal? Suena a escuela de superhéroes- comentó Tru, cuando Buffy acabó de contarle todo.  
-Y eso que no te hablé sobre la malvada firma de abogados que dirigía yo- dijo Ángel.-No creerías todo lo que ocurría allí.  
-¿Además de tratos con los mil y un demonios?.- comentó Spike con sarcasmo.- Vamos, no creo que tu séquito de abogados del diablo tratara con algo más interesante que eso hasta que llegué yo.  
-No te des aires.- dijo Ángel, mirándolo de reojo.- Tu eras solamente problemas, debí llamar a los Cazafantasmas cuando tuve la oportunidad -¡Oye, no es mi culpa que tu sentido del humor esté tan muerto como tu!.- dijo Spike con su típica sonrisa irónica.  
-Perdón?- dijo Tru levantando una ceja.  
-Spike y Ángel son vampiros.- explicó Willow.  
-Vampiros con alma.- la corrigió Spike.  
-Si, claro.  
-Compruébalo tu misma, ya que eres doctora.- dijo Ángel, extendiéndole la mano.

Tru le puso los dedos sobre la muñeca para tomarle el pulso, pero ni bien se dio cuenta que no tenía se paró de un salto y retrocedió, mientras Spike daba una carcajada.

Tranquila, que no muerden. Bueno... tu me entiendes.- dijo Xander.  
-Esto es una locura.  
-No es locura nena, es la Scoobie gang.- dijo Spike, y los demás se rieron.

Se quedaron en el living un rato más, cuando sonó la alarma de un reloj: eran las doce de la noche.

Ven Tru, te mostraré tu dormitorio.- dijo Dawn. Tru alzó su bolso y la siguió.

Cuando estaban llegando a la puerta que estaba tras la mesa, escucharon un ruido tras esta, y Dawn dio un brinco de sobresalto.

¿Debo preocuparme?.- preguntó Tru.  
-¡Faith, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no entres por la puerta trasera por que nos matas del susto.  
-Cálmate B. La próxima vez tocaré primero.- dijo una voz desde adentro.

Cuando Tru estiró la mano para agarrar el picaporte, la puerta se abrió y entró una chica con campera de cuero y jeans, que frenó en seco para no chocar con ella, y Tru y Faith se encontraron frente a frente.

¡Pero que diablos...!.- exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo.  
-¿Quién eres tu?.- preguntó Faith, quien no salía de la sorpresa.  
-Mi nombre es Tru... y supongo que tu debes ser Faith... de quien tanto me han hablado.  
-¿De verdad?.- Faith esbozó una sonrisa irónica.- Sería la primera vez.

Ahora Tru entendía a lo que se referían los demás. Las dos se parecían como una gota de agua a la otra, excepto por la actitud de ella, desenvuelta y desafiante.  
Buffy le explicó lo de Tru, mientras Spike observaba la escena desde la otra punta de la mesa, divertido por lo extraño de la situación.  
Faith miró la mesa del comedor, con todos los platos apilados en una esquina, a la espera de que los llevaran al fregadero.

Una vez más, gracias por esperarme para cenar.- comentó con hastío.- ¿No ha vuelto Robin todavía?  
-No, pensábamos que estaba contigo.- dijo Buffy.  
-Me dijo que volvería para aquí hace una hora.- dijo Faith, consultando el reloj un tanto preocupada.  
-Seguro... ya debe estar por llegar. A lo mejor se detuvo a matar uno o dos vampiros.- dijo Willow.

Se produjo un silencio tenso, en el que Xander pasaba la vista de Tru a Faith alternativamente.

¿Están seguras de que no son gemelas separadas al nacer?

Faith sonrió y comentó con sarcasmo:

Si así fuera, no es muy difícil deducir quien es la malvada.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue sin decir nada más.

No le hagas caso, es así todo el tiempo.- dijo Buffy, restándole importancia al asunto.

Tru salió al pasillo oscuro sin hacer ni un ruido. Esperaba poder encontrar el baño pronto, por que no le hacía ninguna gracia pasearse por esa casa silenciosa de noche, que a oscuras era verdaderamente tétrica. Las lámparas antiguas que decoraban las paredes del pasillo proyectaban sombras extrañas sobre el suelo cuando les daba la luz de la luna llena, que se ocultaba de a ratos entre las nubes.  
No se oía ni un sonido. Dio la casualidad que la primera puerta que abrió, al fondo del pasillo, era el baño. Después de cerrar la puerta se apoyó contra ella, y se deslizó hasta sentarse en el suelo.  
¿Que iba a hacer ahora que no tenía donde vivir? No podía abusar de la hospitalidad de esas extrañas pero simpáticas personas, pero no tenía suficiente dinero para alquilar otro departamento hasta que el dueño del anterior no le devolviera el dinero del adelanto que le había dado.  
Por otra parte, se sentía muy nerviosa viviendo en la misma casa que un par de vampiros... no importaba lo guapos que fueran.  
Estaba un poco confundida con respecto a la historia que le habían contado, pero sin embargo no había dudado ni un segundo de lo que le decían. Sentía que estaba entre amigos en los que podía confiar realmente.  
Se preguntó cómo estarían Harrison y Meredith, rogando que no se metieran en líos durante su ausencia, se preguntó si Davis no se sentiría muy solo en la morgue sin ella... y pensó en cuanto extrañaba a Luc.  
Al recordarlo, Tru sintió una extraña brisa en el rostro que la hizo sentir mejor, y se puso de pie lentamente.  
Al salir sintió mucha sed, y bajó la escalera sin hacer ruido.  
Entró al living-comedor, y miró alrededor tratando de recordar cual puerta era la de la cocina, cuando algo se movió sobre el sofá junto a la chimenea.

¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó un voz de mujer.  
-Soy yo- dijo Tru, y encendió la luz que daba sobre la mesa.  
-Oh.- Faith se levantó del sillón y se apartó un mechón de pelo de los ojos.-

Debí quedarme dormida por un momento.

¿Que hacías aquí abajo?  
-Esperaba a Robin. Me preocupa que se tarde tanto.  
-¿Robin es tu novio?

Faith vaciló.

Yo no lo llamaría exactamente novio... por lo menos no ahora. Él es... mas bien como un gran amigo.  
-Ahá.  
-¿Y tu que haces levantada a estas horas?.-preguntó Faith.  
-Me dio sed, pero no puedo encontrar la cocina.  
-Es por ahí.- dijo Faith, señalando la primera puerta desde la izquierda.

Tru entró seguida de Faith y se sirvió un vaso de agua. Faith se sentó sobre la mesada de la cocina.

¿Y que te trae a Los Ángeles?  
-Voy a entrar de practicante en el hospital, o al menos eso es lo que tengo planeado. La última vez que iba a hacerlo, a mi tutor le cortaron la financiación, y costó horrores conseguirla de vuelta.  
-Bueno, espero que tengas suerte esta vez.- dijo Faith.- Siempre hacen falta doctores...

Su voz se apagó en un dejo de melancolía. Al oír la palabra hospital había recordado en un chispazo todo el episodio de su estadía de ocho meses en el hospital de Sunnydale, luego de que Buffy le clavara su propio cuchillo en el estómago. Recordó la furia y la rabia cuando se despertó y descubrió que en tanto tiempo nadie se había acordado de ella, y se sintió más excluida del mundo de lo que se sintió nunca.  
Luego de lo ocurrido con Ángel, se había dicho que lo pasado había quedado en el pasado, y trataba de callar esos sentimientos de odio y venganza que sentía contra Buffy, pero había bastado un segundo y la palabra "hospital" para que toda esa furia que se había guardado regresara con más fuerza.

¿Estas bien?.- le preguntó Tru con cautela.  
-¿Eh? Si, estoy bien.- dijo Faith. Había apretado tanto los puños que le dolían.  
-¿Y tu¿Hace cuanto que estás con la "Scoobie gang?  
-Yo no pertenezco a la Scoobie gang.- dijo Faith, con cierto matiz de desencanto en la voz .- Nunca fui parte del grupo, les causo muchos problemas.  
-¿Tu, problemas?.- se sorprendió Tru.  
-Sí, sin mencionar el hecho de que traté de matarlos a todos un par de veces.  
-Ah... -Nunca les caí muy bien, de hecho... dijo Faith, pero un ruido procedente de la puerta principal las distrajo.

Corrieron al living. Había entrado un hombre muy alto, con un aro en la oreja y la ropa llena de polvo, señal de lucha contra vampiros.

¡Robin, al fin¿Dónde te habías metido?  
-Es una larga historia, Faith, y me temo que...- se quedó helado al ver a Tru.- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tenías una hermana gemela?  
-De hecho, no es mi hermana. Se llama Tru y se quedará unos días aquí.  
-Oh, lo siento.- se disculpó Robin.- Es que son tan parecidas...

Se quedó un momento mirándolas a ambas, cuando después recordó la noticia que tenía que darles.

Faith, despiértalos a todos. Tengo malas noticias, y deben saberlo cuanto antes.

Faith y Tru corrieron arriba y empezaron a llamar a los demás, que entre medio de bostezos bajaron las escaleras.

¿Que ocurre Robin?- preguntó Buffy, después de un largo bostezo.  
-Tenemos problemas, y muy serios.- empezó Robin, y con esta frase todos los bostezos se cortaron en el aire.- En lo que volvía para aquí, pasé junto a un callejón donde oí hablar a un grupo de vampiros. Decían algo sobre Cleveland y la boca del Infierno, por lo que los seguí. Ellos estaban en una especie de reunión con otros vampiros, y según lo que escuché, planean abrir la Boca del Infierno de Cleveland, ocasionando el fin del mundo.  
-¿Otra vez?.- soltó Giles.-¡Oh, por que no se!  
-Ya, Giles. No es muy complicado, basta con estacarlos y se acabó.- dijo Buffy, restándole importancia al asunto.  
-De hecho no es tan simple. Oí decir que tienen un arma secreta, pero no pude enterarme de que es, por que me descubrieron y tuve que irme.- dijo, señalando su remera cubierta de polvo.  
-Bueno...- dijo Giles, sacándose los lentes para limpiarlos.- En ese caso lo primero es averiguar más sobre esta arma secreta. Mañana a la noche irán Buffy, Faith, Kennedy y Willow y algunas de las potenciales a buscar a estos vampiros y sacarles información... pero yo sugeriría ahora que nos vayamos a dormir, son casi las tres de la mañana.- dijo, tratando de liquidar rápido el asunto para irse a dormir.

Todos estuvieron totalmente de acuerdo en este punto, y luego de un par de preguntas volvieron todos a dormir.  
Robin se detuvo en la puerta y volteó para ver a Faith.

Sube tú, ya te alcanzo.- le dijo ella, y volvió a la cocina, seguida por Tru.- ¿Por qué en esta casa no hay alcohol cuando lo necesitas?.- se preguntó una vez dentro, mientras se servía un vaso de Coca cola con hielo.- Con el cuento de que "es por las chicas, debemos dar el buen ejemplo..." Si Buffy supiera los "bares" que frecuentan esas chicas no opinaría lo mismo.

Tru se rió.

Si, le gusta pensar que son unas blancas palomitas. Se meten en cada lío que mejor no empezar a enumerarlos por que no tengo toda la noche.  
-¿A que se refería Giles con eso de "otra vez?  
-Aparte de la destrucción de Sunnydale, ese no es el primer ni el ultimo Apocalipsis del fin del mundo al que nos hemos enfrentado. A esta altura ya van como... ocho o nueve.  
-Vaya, y yo me quejo de que trabajo demasiado.- comentó Tru.

Recorrían la calle a paso rápido, a causa del viento frío y el cielo nublado que amenazaban con convertirse en lluvia torrencial, de camino al hospital. Iban Tru, Dawn, Xander y más atrás Faith, a falta de algo más interesante que hacer en las atareadas mañanas en el "cuartel general".

¿En una morgue, eh? No me imagino como debe ser eso- Decía Xander a Tru -Al principio es un poco raro pero después te acostumbras. Eso sí, al más mínimo ruido te mueres del susto. Aunque es un lugar muy tranquilo.  
-Me imagino.- comentó Xander, con un estremecimiento.  
-Sé que a la mayoría de la gente le parece espeluznante, pero en realidad era eso o quedarme en casa a hacer crucigramas.

Llegaron al hospital y los demás esperaron en el hall mientras Tru hablaba con la recepcionista. Pero por la cara que ponía mientras dicha recepcionista le contaba algo, no eran buenas noticias.

¡Que?.- exclamó Tru, y algunas personas que estaban allí se dieron vuelta a mirarla.

La recepcionista le entregó un papelito mientras le decía otra cosa y le señaló el ascensor, y Tru voló hacia el, seguida de los demás.

¿Que pasa?.- preguntó Xander, un tanto alarmado.  
-Dice que hubo un problema con registros de mi pasantía, tengo que subir al quinto piso a hablar con esta persona.- dijo mientras marcaba el piso, y les mostró el papelito.

Pero el asunto no paró ahí. De la oficina del quinto piso los mandaron para el cuarto, y de ahí a la planta baja.  
Nadie allí sabía lo que había ocurrido con su pasantía que parecía haberse volatizado en el aire, y como resultado, se pasaron la mañana subiendo y bajando pisos, preguntando en oficinas... digo "se pasaron", pero en realidad solo era Tru la que hacía las averiguaciones. Los demás se quedaban un poco apartados por que Tru iba de un lugar a otro como una tromba y ninguno se animaba a ponerse en su camino. Cuando estaba tan desesperada que parecía que se largaría a llorar, la mandaron al segundo piso, a la oficina de un tal Lester A. Meyers.  
El tipo escuchó impasible el relato de Tru sobre todo lo que le habían explicado las nueve personas a las que había ido a consultar, buscó algunos datos en su computadora, ojeó unos archivos, y al fin se calzó los lentes y le dijo sin inmutarse:

Bueno, señorita Davies, parece ser que a último momento se suspendió la financiación de su pasantía, por lo que no está registrada y el hospital no se la reconoce.  
-¡Que?.- saltó Tru, atónita.- Pero... ¿cómo puede ser?  
-Se debe a un error interno de donde vienen los fondos, y nuestro hospital no tiene control sobre eso.  
-¡No puede ser!.- dijo Tru, agarrándose la cabeza con las manos.- ¡Es la segunda vez que me pasa esto!  
-Lo lamento mucho, señorita, pero nosotros aquí no podemos hacer nada. Por lo que sé, es un error interno que puede que se solucione en poco tiempo, como puede ser que no. Lamento no poder darle más información sobre esto...

Tru salió del hospital sin poderlo creer todavía. ¿Cómo habían podido hacerle lo mismo dos veces?  
Faith, Xander y Dawn se miraban entre sí sin saber que decir, cuando Tru entró a una cabina telefónica y marcó un número a toda velocidad.  
Estuvo quince minutos hablando por teléfono, lo cual no contribuyó para nada a mejorar su ánimo.

¿Que te dijeron?.- preguntó Dawn cuando salió.  
-¡No tienen idea de lo que pasó!.- soltó Tru.- ¡Un día estaba todo listo y al día siguiente se había traspapelado! Dicen que el arreglar todo de vuelta puede durar unos días, una semana, un mes... nadie tiene idea de nada.- concluyó, desesperada.  
-Cálmate, estoy segura de que lo tendrán todo de vuelta antes de que.  
-¿Pero yo que hago mientras tanto? No puedo volverme, no tengo apartamento y no tengo demasiado dinero... No sé que voy a hacer.

Parecía que se estaba a punto de derrumbar. ¿Cómo era posible que le hubiera pasado lo mismo otra vez? Sin lugar donde vivir, tan lejos de casa, y sin tener como aguantar el tiempo que durara poner todo sobre ruedas allá...

¿Pero que dices? Tienes donde quedarte, te puedes quedar con nosotros... - dijo Xander, apiadándose de su situación.  
-Mil gracias, pero no puedo abusar así de su hospitalidad.- dijo Tru.- Ya han hecho mucho por mí, y lo último que quiero es importunarlos así.  
-¡Anda, si no es ningún problema!.- insistió Xander.- ¿Qué le hacen unos días más?  
-Pero es que podría demorarse un mes.  
-Oye, tenemos a más de treinta chicas viviendo durante tres a cuatro meses en la casa.- dijo Faith.- No creo que a B y al resto del grupo les caiga incómoda una más.  
-Vamos, te aseguramos que no es problema.

Tru nunca terminaría de agradecerles el tremendo favor que le habían hecho. No sabían lo bien que se sentía poder contar con alguien en medio de una emergencia así.  
Volvieron a la casa a eso del medio día poco más que agotados. Dawn, Faith y Xander les contaron a los demás lo del problema del hospital, por que a Tru no estaba de ánimo para hacerlo. Cada vez que se le venía el tema a la mente se sentía increíblemente mal. ¿Cómo era posible que le pasara dos veces la misma tontería.  
Por suerte, el resto de la Scoobie gang respaldó en un cien por ciento el ofrecimiento de Dawn, Xander y Faith, y al rato Tru ya era una amiga más en la casa de las mil y un cazadoras.

POR LA TARDE -¡Vamos chicas, un poco más alto esta vez!.- decía Kennedy, mientras las cazadoras practicaban la patada combinada que estaba tratando de enseñarles. Pero no había caso, la mitad se caía de espaldas al levantar demasiado rápido la pierna, y el resto no conseguía hacer nada más después del giro por que se mareaban demasiado.  
-Como verás, no son precisamente unas expertas- comentó Faith cuando pasaron por el gimnasio.- pero se hace lo que se puede. Más allá- señaló una puerta al final de un pasillo angosto.- hay una sala de reuniones oficiales, que casi nunca la utilizan, por que se tarda mucho en llegar y aquí las noticias no pueden esperar, y por allá- señaló una puerta a la derecha.- se llega a otro corredor por donde se sale al jardín trasero, donde tenemos una piscina, pero de momento la puerta no se puede abrir, está trabada y nadie recuerda muy bien por qué.  
-¡Guau, esta casa es de verdad gigante!- dijo Tru, asombrada.  
-Si, el crédito por estos amplios espacios es de la wicca. Debieras verlo antes, se estaba cayendo en pedazos.  
-¿Quieres decir que Willow hizo todo esto con magia?  
-Si, ha mejorado mucho debo decir. Pero en el momento en que se le crucen los cabes, todo se viene al diablo.  
-Que poderosa debe ser... no quisiera hacerla enojar.- se rió Tru, medio en serio medio en broma.  
-Yo tampoco. Si no me equivoco, uno de los tantos casi-fin-del-mundo lo empezó ella con su magia.- dijo Faith haciendo un mohín de desprecio.- Todo eso es muy lindo hasta que se vuelve en tu contra y trata de matarte.  
-¿Por qué, que es lo que pasó?  
-Un pobre diablo llamado Warren disparó contra Buffy, y una bala salió en otra dirección y mató a su novia en el acto, y entonces ella le agarró una "depresión", y desolló vivo a Warren.  
-¡Oh!  
-Si, y luego de eso se volvió malvada y trató de acabar con el mundo para dejar de sufrir. Ni siquiera B pudo detenerla.  
-¿Y quien lo hizo entonces?  
-Xander.  
-...?

Tru escuchaba con atención las desopilantes aventuras y desventuras de la banda que Faith le contaba, pero cuando le preguntaba sobre su vida y el trabajo en la morgue no le quedaba otra que decir "nada interesante". La verdad es que se moría de ganas de contárselo a alguien de ahí, siempre le daba seguridad saber que alguien más cerca de ella sabía lo que podía hacer, pero sentía que aun con todas las cosas extrañas con las que trataban, la tomarían por loca cuando lo dijera.  
Además, el estar allí era la excusa perfecta para descansar un poco de su "trabajo", y no tenía muchas ganas de pensar en ello ahora.

¿Dónde está Andrew? Hace una hora que debería haber venido en el gimnasio para ayudarme con los entrenamientos.- le preguntó Kennedy a Buffy en el living, más tarde.  
-Está en el jardín, tratando de podar un arbusto con la cara de un maestro Jedi.- respondió Buffy.- Admito que él es quien mantiene en pie el jardín, pero se está excediendo un poco.  
-Es mejor que haga eso y no estorbe.- dijo Spike, sacando un cigarrillo.- Ese chico es demasiado entusiasta algunas veces.  
-Tenemos que empezar a preparar la "excursión" de esta noche.- dijo Giles, saliendo de la cocina con una taza de té- Ya casi va a oscurecer.

Se reunieron todos (en la mesa del comedor, no en la sala de reuniones:-P)a planear el ataque de esa noche.

Bueno, entonces iremos el grupo de siempre: Will, Kennedy, Ángel, Faith, Robin, Rona, Dawn, Amanda, Vy yo.- enumeró Buffy.- por lo que dijo Robin eran bastantes y deben estar esperándonos. Trataremos de permanecer ocultos para escuchar sus planes, y si no es nada serio los liquidamos allí mismo.  
-¿Puedo ir yo?.- preguntó Tru, pero inmediatamente se preguntó "¿por que rayos pregunté eso?" -Puede ser muy peligroso, Tru.- advirtió Ángel -No hay problema, sé defenderme bastante bien.- "¡otra vez! Creo que mi boca habla por si sola"  
-Es lo que te dije.- aseguró Dawn a Buffy.

Buffy dudó un momento, pero al final aceptó.

Bien, pero debes mantener los ojos bien abiertos, vale?  
-Seguro.  
-Bueno.- dijo Xander poniéndose de pie.- si no tenemos otro asunto importante que atender, sugiero que pasemos todos al living, ya está por empezar Los Simpsons


	2. Capitulo dos

Era de noche y la comitiva avanzaba apresurada por la calle oscura. Buffy iba delante, seguida por Spike, Willow, Ángel, Xander, Dawn y Kennedy, un poco más atrás Faith, Robin y Tru, y cerrando el grupo iban Amanda, Rona y Vy, que mayormente no tenían idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero que igual siempre iban a todas partes, por que ya eran como parte de la pandilla.

-Es un poco más adelante, a la derecha, por allí hay un depósito y hay otro callejón, donde hay una puerta oculta que lleva a una especie de sótano, allí es donde se reúnen.- le explicó Robin a Buffy.  
-Bien. Mantengan los ojos bien abiertos, y no hagan ningún ruido.- les indicó Buffy a los demás.

Al llegar a la entrada del callejón, doblaron a la derecha y llegaron a un amplio espacio, lleno de contenedores de basura, cajas apiladas y un montón de papeles por todos lados. Enfrente de ellos había un portón grande que debía ser de un depósito, y sobre este un foco que iluminaba toda la escena.  
En la esquina de la izquierda al fondo se veía la entrada a otro callejón mucho más angosto, pero igual se las arreglaron para pasar por allí, y llegaron a un pequeño espacio cuadrado sin nada en el, pura pared de ladrillos.

-Allí abajo.- señaló Robin, en la parte de abajo de la pared de la izquierda había un pequeño tragaluz. Lo abrieron y fueron entrando (o bajando, es igual)

Era un sótano muy oscuro con el techo bajo, lleno de columnas de metal, cajas de madera y otros bultos indefinidos. Al fondo, tras un montón de panchas de telgopor, se veía una luz, y estaban reunidos cerca de... cuarenta vampiros!  
Se acercaron en extremo silencio a escuchar de lo que hablaban.

-... tenemos que actuar deprisa, antes de la próxima luna llena, por que seguramente ellos no tardarán en descubrirnos. Es necesario mantenerlos a raya para llevar a cabo el ritual. ¡No podemos permitir que nada lo estropee!.- decía uno que estaba parado en el centro del círculo -¿Y como vamos a librarnos de los demás que acompañan a las cazadoras?  
-Bah, ellos no representan mucho peligro, pueden matarlos... o merendarlos si quieren, pero las cazadoras tampoco serán suficiente problema, ahora que tenemos nuestras armas secretas.

Los vampiros vitorearon, y una vampira petisa pidió silencio para hablar

-Anoche me he puesto en contacto con Aura, dice que tiene todo listo, solo queda esperar a la luna llena, dentro de seis días.  
-¿Escucharon eso?.- exclamó el vampiro del centro.- ¡En solo seis días el mundo será nuestro, tal como siempre debió ser, cuando la Boca del Infierno de Cleveland sea abierta a fin!

Los vampiros aplaudieron y gritaron, y todo estaba muy bien... hasta que uno chocó contra una de las planchas de telgopor apoyada contra la columna y se cayó sobre esta, rompiéndola, para revelar el escondite de Buffy, Dawn y Spike.  
Buffy no lo pensó dos veces y gritó

-¡CORRAN!

Salieron en estampida hacia el tragaluz, mientras algunos de los vampiros los seguían y los otros corrían a buscar algo dentro de unas cajas de madera que había allí.  
Vy, Rona y Amanda se pusieron a pelear contra los vampiros mientras los demás salían por el tragaluz, y Buffy se volvió y les gritó:

-¡Déjenlos chicas, son demasiados!

No se lo hicieron repetir y salieron a toda velocidad por el tragaluz.  
Corrieron por el angosto pasillo con los vampiros pisándoles los talones (Tru había corrido miles de veces para salvar vidas, pero hasta ahora nunca la suya propia) y volvieron al depósito.

-¡Maten a todos los que puedan!.- gritó Buffy, y todos se pusieron en posición de ataque. Tru, como no sabía que hacer, agarró un pedazo de madera que estaba tirado por ahí y lo partió al medio, improvisando una estaca. Solo esperaba que sirviera para algo.  
Los vampiros las alcanzaron, pero esta vez tenían una expresión triunfal en el rostro. El vampiro que les estaba hablando apareció bajo la luz del foco y gritó:

-¡Ahora van a saber lo que es bueno¡No las dejen escapar!

Los vampiros llevaban algo entre las manos, algo parecido a unas tablillas de madera con símbolos extraños pintados. Debía ser la famosa arma secreta. No parecía tan peligrosa... hasta que Buffy arremetió contra uno de los vampiros, el cual se protegió tras la tabla, y sin siquiera tocarla, Buffy salió disparada hacia atrás como si la hubiera chocado un auto.  
Impactó contra la pared, y se puso de pie tambaleándose un poco.

-¡Pero que demonios...!

Los vampiros se reían y aplaudían, y continuó la lucha.  
Ángel y Spike luchaban contra los vampiros con sorprendente maestría, pero Dawn tenía algunos problemas. Dos vampiros la tenían acorralada contra un contenedor de basura, cuando Robin saltó por detrás y les clavó las estacas en la espalda.  
Vy y Amanda no podían solas contra un solo vampiro, que cada vez que se acercaban les enseñaba la tablilla de madera, y ambas salían despedidas sin que las hubieran golpeado siquiera.  
Faith no tenía menos problemas. Estaba tratando de luchar sola contra dos especialmente molestos, y al principio parecía que casi les podía quitar de las manos las tablillas, pero después de un buen rato de luchar, voló hasta el otro lado del callejón y aterrizó sobre una pila de cajas, desmayándose por el golpe.  
Tru lo estaba haciendo bastante bien. Por lo menos evitaba que los vampiros se acercaran demasiado, y hasta logró estacar a uno. Le atravesó el cuello con el palo, y el vampiro se hizo polvo frente a sus ojos. Era increíble. Xander, cerca de ella, lo hacía igual, hasta que Kennedy cayó encima de el luego de su enfrentamiento con otro vampiro, a unos veinte metros.  
Willow lograba, cada tanto, congelar en el aire a uno o dos vampiros con magia, pero eran tantos que no sabía para donde mirar, y por error terminó paralizando a Robin, lo que la vampira aprovechó para golpearlo en el estómago.  
Rona logró sacarle de una patada la tablilla de la mano a una vampira muy alta, y la persiguió hasta que al fin la estacó, pero ya empezaban a llegar los demás vampiros, y al ver que eran demasiados, Buffy decidió que era hora de irse a otro lado.  
Spike y Ángel los detuvieron mientras que los demás sacaban de allí a Xander, Kennedy y Faith, los tres desmayados, y luego corrieron a toda velocidad por la calle. Afortunadamente, los vampiros no los siguieron, sólo se quedaron allí riendo socarronamente.  
Tru llegó a la casa totalmente agotada. Jamás había vivido una cosa así, y no podía creer lo que había visto. Poco más y hubiera sido un desastre total.  
Cerraron la puerta y la trancaron (aunque ni falta que hacía, por que los vampiros nunca entran sin ser invitados) y entonces si respiraron aliviados. Recostaron a Faith, Kennedy y Xander en el sofá y Dawn fue corriendo a la cocina a buscar hielo.  
Amanda, Rona y Vy estaban muy lastimadas y doloridas, Robin no estaba del todo bien por el golpazo en el estómago (Willow no paraba de disculparse) y en medio de todo estaba Buffy, contemplando la escena azorada y sorprendida. Una parte de ella no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrirles, y otra parte de ella no pudo evitar pensar "Estamos jodidos"

-Maldición, esto no va nada bien...- dijo, desplomándose sobre una silla del comedor.

Tru se quedó junto a la puerta, tratando de recuperar el aliento, sin poder evitar pensar, después de lo que había visto, que hubiera estado mejor si se hubiera quedado en la calle, sin departamento.

-Bueno, por lo que me dices, Buffy- dijo Giles, minutos después, cuando estaban todos reunidos en la mesa del comedor- estas tablas son un objeto místico de increíble poder. -Si, pero a nosotros no nos ocurría nada.- dijo Willow.- Sólo pasaba con Buffy, Faith, Rona, Amanda y Vy.  
-Solo tiene efecto en las cazadoras. ¿Me dices que eran de madera oscura, y tenían unos símbolos pintados?  
-Si -Eran estas.- dijo Rona, tendiéndole una de las tablillas a Giles.- se la quité a uno de los vampiros.  
-Pero si Giles ahora la sostiene y no ocurre nada.- dijo Spike.  
-Debe funcionar únicamente cuando la agarra un vampiro.- dijo Giles, mirándola por todos lados, en busca de algún indicio. -Mmm... creo recordar haber visto algo así en un libro recientemente, se supone que tienen que repeler a los vampiros, no a las cazadoras.  
-Una de las vampiras mencionó a una tal Aura, y que tenían todo listo, solo que había que esperar a la luna llena.- dijo Tru.  
-¡Quieren hacer un ritual para abrir la Boca del Infierno!.- dijo Willow -¡Pero si los vampiros no pueden usar magia¿O si pueden?.- preguntó volviéndose a Spike y Ángel.  
-Solo alguien muy especializado pudo haber creado las mismas tablillas para que funcionen contra las cazadoras.- dijo Giles, limpiándose los anteojos.- Voy a tener que consultar con Wesley, él sabe más que yo de símbolos místicos.

(Luego de la pelea final en el último capítulo de Ángel, Wesley no murió como se creía. Lo encontraron allí pocos minutos después de que Illyria se fuera, y pudieron salvarle la vida en el hospital por muy poco. Estuvo tres semanas en coma y luego se fue junto con Illyria y Lorne a Detroit, USA)

-¿Y mientras, que hacemos?.- preguntó Kennedy, sujetándose una bolsa de hielo contra la muñeca derecha.  
-Tratar de no cruzarnos con ellos.- dijo Buffy con desánimo.

El grupo se dispersó. Se fue cada uno a su dormitorio, menos Robin que se acercó a preguntarle a Faith si ya se sentía mejor.

-Un poco.- dijo ella, recostada contra el sillón con los ojos cerrados, totalmente agotada por la pelea.- No sé en que diablos estaba pensando... ¿que fue lo que dijo Giles, sabe algo?  
-No mucho, va a consultar con Wesley primero.  
-Maldita sea.- musitó Faith.- Si el inglesito no sabe solucionarlo el solo a la primera, quiere decir que se avecina un lío.  
-Vamos, te sentirás mejor si te acuestas.- dijo Robin, y la llevó arriba.

En el living sólo quedó Tru, sentada en la mesa del comedor a oscuras, deseando estar en casa en ese momento.

DÍA UNO

-Acabo de llamar a Wesley, dice que vendrá ni bien pueda para Los Ángeles.- dijo Giles a la mañana siguiente, en el desayuno- Me explicó que se requiere cierto ritual mágico que tenemos que realizar el, Willow y yo.  
-Yo?.- preguntó Willow -Si Will, después de todo tú eres la bruja.- dijo Kennedy con una sonrisita.  
-Te necesitamos para este hechizo. Mientras tengan esas tablillas es imposible acercarse, y Dawn, Robin, Ángel, Spike y Xander no podrán pelear solos contra todos. Este hechizo hará que la protección de sus tablillas se vuelva en su contra, si no me equivoco.- dijo Giles.- Eres la única con el poder suficiente para realizarlo Willow. Wes y yo no podríamos solos.

Willow tenía un nudo en la garganta. Eso de que la seguridad del mundo dependiera de uno cada dos por tres era realmente estresante.

-Oigan, me pasé toda la noche investigando en internet.- dijo Dawn al tiempo que entraba a la cocina con unos papeles en la mano.- Esas tablillas que tienen los vampiros fueron creadas hace más de mil cuatrocientos años, por un grupo de vampiros bajo las órdenes de El Maestro, pero se perdieron hace unos mil trescientos años, hasta ahora.- dejó las hojas sobre la mesa y fue a prepararse un café.

Giles las estudió cuidadosamente.

-¿No hallaste nada sobre el hechizo que van a usar para abrir la Boca del Infierno?  
-No, pero no te preocupes, pasaré esta noche sin dormir otra vez y lo encontraré aunque deba mantener mis ojos abiertos con palillos.  
-No creo que podamos parar ESE hechizo.- dijo Willow.- No sabemos ni quien lo realiza, ni como es, ni nada. Sin conocer todo esto es imposible interferir.  
-Eso quiere decir que no podemos equivocarnos con lo de las tablillas, por que si no ya no podremos pararlo más.- dijo Giles, dando un sorbo a su taza de té.  
-¿Cuándo va a venir Wesley?.- preguntó Buffy.  
-Dijo que lo más pronto que pueda, por que está en medio de algo de vida o muerte, o algo así me dijo, en realidad no sé.- dijo Giles levantando los hombros.- Había mucha estática con el teléfono. Estará aquí en tres días más o menos.  
-¿Y no podemos realizar el hechizo sin él? Eso está muy sobre la hora.- dijo Willow, un tanto preocupada.  
-No, por que él tiene el hechizo en sus libros, y están en yiddish, el cual no es mi fuerte.

Como no podían hacer nada más hasta que no llegara Wesley, el resto del día siguió casi tan normal como otros, entrenando a las nuevas cazadoras, dando vueltas por la casa, y al fin lograron destrabar la puerta que llevaba al jardín, y pudieron nadar unas horas en la piscina, hasta que empezó a llover y corrieron todos adentro.

-Espero que no se arruine mi arbusto, me tomó todo un día darle la forma.- dijo Andrew, mientras iban por el pasillo a toda prisa, por que el viento les metía la lluvia y las hojas secas en la casa.-Por cierto Tru¿qué son esas tablitas de madera que llevan de un lado al otro?.-preguntó cuando Robin pasó junto a ellos con las tablillas en la mano.

Mientras se envolvía en la toalla y se secaba el pelo, Tru le explicó a grandes rasgos todo el episodio a Andrew, que no salía de su asombro.

-¿Pero que no te lo habían contado?.- preguntó Tru, extrañada.  
-No, casi nunca me cuentan lo que ocurre, dicen que yo solo causo problemas.- dijo Andrew, apesadumbrado.- Me gustaría poder cerrarles la boca a todos, estoy harto de que me hagan esto.  
-Estoy segura de que hallarás tu oportunidad muy pronto.- dijo Tru, sintiendo un poco de lástima por Andrew. No sabía por que, pero de veras sentía que tenía razón.  
-A ellos no les basta todo lo que hago, y eso que he hecho muchas cosas aquí. Lavo, cocino, ayudo en el entrenamiento de las cazadoras novatas, me ocupo del jardín...- dijo, contando con los dedos.- Conozco todas las esquinas de esta casa y la mantengo funcionando, y nunca nadie me lo agradece.  
-Descuida, pronto lo harán. Es solo que a veces están demasiado concentrados y no se dan cuenta de lo que pasa alrededor, eso a mí me pasa todo el tiempo...

En ese momento se escuchó un trueno increíble, y el cielo se iluminó con un relámpago, y Andrew... bueno, el se asustó y corrió al living.

DÍA DOS:  
-Apresúrense, tenemos que llegar antes de la una y media o nos quedaremos sin almorzar.- dijo Kennedy, haciéndoles señas a Willow, Faith y Tru para que se apresuraran. Habían pasado toda la mañana yendo de un lado el otro, y lo único que querían era volver a la casa, al resguardo del viento que corría sin tregua por las calles... pero tal parece que eso tendría que esperar. Más adelante había un amontonamiento terrible de gente, como la hinchada de Boca cuando juegan por la Copa Libertadores.  
-¿Que diablos pasó aquí?.- preguntó Willow cuando llegaron al lugar. Había como cuatro autos chocados, una ambulancia y una patrulla de policía, además de treinta personas alrededor.

Había no menos de seis cuerpos en bolsas de plástico negras, y los llevaban hacia la ambulancia. Uno de los enfermeros hablaba por celular tras el coche de policía, cerca de donde estaban parados ellos.

-¡Te necesitamos aquí, Mark, esto no puede esperar!.- decía, fastidiado.- ¿Pero no puedes...¿No¡Maldita sea Mark, si fuera tu jefe ya te habría despedido!.- colgó indignado.-¡Vaya forense!

Tru pasó bajo la cinta de plástico que había puesto la policía, y se acercó al tipo del celular.

-Perdón, pero no pude evitar escuchar lo que dijiste. Yo soy asistente de forense, si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar.  
-¡Seguro! Gracias, Srta.  
-Davies. Tru Davies.

Tru siguió al enfermero hasta la ambulancia.

-¿Que pasó?  
-No estamos seguros, pero creemos que a esta chica -abrió una de las bolsas de plástico donde había una mujer rubia.- la perseguía su ex con el auto desde la avenida, chocó y se llevó consigo a el- abrió otra de las bolsas- y a ella- abrió la tercera.- Ambos eran estudiantes de leyes, al parecer alumnos del sospechoso. Esos cuerpos de allá son de una madre y su hijo que venían en su auto y fueron arrastrados por el joven de aquí -señaló una de las bolsas- cuando giró para evitar al auto de los dos estudiantes. El tipo se fue de inmediato, la policía ya lo está rastreando.- el enfermero meneó la cabeza.- Es una auténtica masacre, la verdad. Permiso, me llaman de allá.- dijo, y se fue donde unos policías que lo llamaban por señas.

Tru se fijó en el bolsillo de la camisa del estudiante. Tenía una tarjeta con una dirección y un número, y un nombre: Gregory Welling.  
Fue en ese momento cuando el cadáver de la mujer rubia giró la cabeza hacia Tru y le dijo:

-Ayúdanos.

DÍA DOS (2) POR LA NOCHE.  
-¡Tru!

Faith corría tras Tru, que se iba alejando por la avenida, en dirección a la casa.  
Un poco más atrás estaba la policía y la ambulancia realizando las pericias en la escena del choque. Había una chica rubia junto a la ambulancia, que se tapó la boca con las manos cuando subieron el cuerpo de su ex, muerto en el choque, mientras un enfermero con celular le daba una aspirina a la señora contra la que había chocado, que iba con su hijo y apenas se habían golpeado un poco Más allá había un par de jóvenes que hablaban con un policía, el cual les preguntaba si no trabajaba en otro lado aparte de la facultad de leyes, donde era profesor.

-¡Alto!.- gritaba Spike, corriendo tras Tru, que en realidad no quería saber nada con detenerse.  
-¿Cómo lo hiciste¿Cómo supiste eso?.- le preguntó -Ya te dije, estaba cerca de el en el bar y escuché de lo que hablaba con su amigo, eso es todo...- intentó disimular Tru.  
-¿Y como supiste lo de esa chica rubia?.- preguntó Spike- ¡No había manera de que lo supieras!  
-Cualquiera pudo haberlo adivinado...- Tru se quedaba sin argumentos, y ya no sabía que inventarles.  
-¡No es cierto¡Es como si les hubieras leído la mente a todos!.- dijo Kennedy, sin soltarle el brazo.  
-Te digo que no es nada!.- dijo Tru, tratando de soltarse.  
-¡Hay algo que no nos estás diciendo, y te aseguro que no te irás de aquí hasta que nos lo digas!.- dijo Faith, molesta.  
-Así es nena. Tienes mucho que explicar.- dijo Spike, cruzándose de brazos.  
-¡No, por que no me van a creer!.- gritó Tru.- Lo último que necesito es que crean que estoy loca.  
-Inténtalo, nosotros intentaremos creerte.- dijo Kennedy, soltándola.  
Tru resopló.  
-De acuerdo.

DÍA DOS (2) CASI MEDIANOCHE Estaban en un bar casi lleno, escuchando atentamente el relato de Tru, quien se preguntaba cuanto tardarían en llamar al loquero.  
Contrariamente a esto, los tres le creyeron sin reservas.

-Aunque suene raro, eso explica muchas cosas.- dijo Faith.- Además recuerda con quienes estás hablando.  
-Si, nosotros solíamos vivir en la capital de lo raro.- dijo Spike, dejando su vaso en la mesa.  
-¿Y como fue entonces que el ex de esa mujer terminó muerto?.- preguntó Kennedy, asombrada por todo lo que acababa de oír.  
-Por que se supone que él debía morir. A veces los muertos piden ayuda para otras personas, pero hay algunos que tienen que morir para que los otros vivan. Tampoco lo entiendo a veces, pero así es esto; él debía morir en lugar de esas seis personas.- explicó Tru.- Por favor les pido, tienen que guardar el secreto, no estoy segura de que todos allá me crean tan fácilmente.  
-Por mi no hay problema.- dijo Faith.  
-Ni por mí- dijeron Spike y Kennedy.

Tru casi sintió que se había quitado un peso de encima. Al final volvieron a la casa, a poco más de las doce y media.  
En el living no había un alma, y la casa estaba a oscuras y en silencio.

-¡Cómo me choca esto!.- dijo Faith.- Nunca nos esperan, podría ocurrirnos un accidente y todos ellos se van a dormir como si nada.  
-Sí, Buffy también me hace lo mismo. Y aunque generalmente regreso a las dos de la mañana... realmente molesta a veces que no te esperen.  
-Y Willow, hay días en los que me acosa a preguntas por llegar dos minutos tarde y otros que parece ni acordarse.  
-Y Robin a veces empieza¿Por que te tardaste¿Dónde estuviste¿Que hiciste¿A cuántos vampiros acabaste anoche?- dijo Faith, con hastío -Ey, cuidado con esos comentarios, nena.- dijo Spike, mirándola de reojo.  
-Es tan raro -comentó Tru.- Un vampiro que es novio de una cazavampiros... es algo de antología.  
-Si, lamentablemente B nunca entenderá.- dijo Faith, poniendo los ojos en blanco -¿Que hay de ti Tru?.- preguntó Kennedy, tumbándose en el sofá.- ¿Tu novio es celoso o no?  
-Bueno, en verdad... -a Tru se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.- Mi novio, Luc, murió hace unos meses.  
-¡Lo siento tanto!.- se disculpó Kennedy, apenada.-Yo no sabía.  
-Está bien.- dijo Tru.- No era muy celoso, pero generalmente yo me iba corriendo a mitad de la cita por que tenía que salvar a alguien. Trabajaba en la morgue, y casi lo veía más allí que cuando salíamos. Siempre nos encontrábamos en el mismo pasillo.- sonrió al recordar esto.- Sonará algo raro, pero casi era romántico.  
-No tiene nada de raro. Yo pienso que una morgue es un lugar muy romántico.- dijo Spike.

Kennedy le lanzó una mirada de qué-diablos-dices.

-¿Qué más quieres?.- exclamó Spike.- ¡Yo estoy muerto!  
Las chicas se rieron por el comentario, y después se fueron a dormir.  
Tru apagó la luz con una renovada sensación de tranquilidad, por que al fin sentía que se hallaba entre amigos.

DÍA TRES, POR LA MAÑANA -Al fin, Wesley llegará hoy y podremos salvar al mundo de nuevo.- dijo Willow sentándose en la mesa del comedor con un café en la mano.- Acabo de hablar con Giles, y estaremos afuera casi todo el día buscando algunas cosas que nos faltan.

Todos estaban desayunando, menos las potenciales, que habían terminado antes y ahora estaban en el entrenamiento a cargo de Buffy y Kennedy. Tru echaba una ojeada al periódico, tratando de despejarse de los hechos de la noche anterior. Todavía se estremecía al pensar en los andurriales a los que la había conducido su persecución del ex de la rubia, y que había estado a cinco centímetros de que la chocara un auto, y a mucho menos de que la mataran a tiros, al acabar sin quererlo en medio de una balacera en un barrio poco tranquilo.  
Era un día un poco indeciso. No se decidía si iba a llover o si iba a haber viento solamente. Willow salió ni bien acabó de desayunar, al parecer se iba a ver a cierto proveedor de artículos para magia cuyo nombre era impronunciable.

-¿En que consiste exactamente este ritual de magia?.- le preguntó Tru a Ángel, un tanto intranquila.  
-Solo unas palabras raras, velas, y probablemente ráfagas de aire huracanado que tirarán todo alrededor, pero no te angusties, no suele suceder. Willow es casi una experta.- aseguró Ángel.  
-Espero que no les moleste que no esté por aquí.  
-No lo creo, pero entonces ve por lugares concurridos, no te vayas a encontrar con los vampiros si vas sola.

Tru no estaba muy segura de que si quería encontrarse con un vampiro o no. Por un lado estaba el claro riesgo de que la mataran, pero por otro lado... era realmente interesante verlos hacerse polvo frente a sus ojos.  
Una hora después del almuerzo, Tru salió a dar una vuelta. No tenía muy en claro a dónde iba, sólo quería salir un poco de la casa que se estaba tornando sofocante. Dio una vuelta por la plaza, alrededor de la fuente y miró las vidrieras. Entonces fue cuando decidió llamar a casa, para preguntar como estaban todos.  
Primero llamó a Harrison, y charlaron sobre lo básico (¿cómo estás¿No te metiste en líos¿Llamó Linsday de Europa¿Has vuelto a revivir un día últimamente? etc) y después a Davis (¿qué tal el trabajo¿Ya te fuiste de vacaciones¿Me traerás un recuerdo de Los Ángeles)  
Por las calles había una protesta, lo que había bloqueado una cuadra entera, y debió dar un desvío increíble para salir del centro.  
Cuando se dio cuenta ya eran más de las ocho. Decidió mejor volver, ahora no le hacía ninguna gracia estar por ahí en la noche en una ciudad de vampiros.  
Cuando llegó pensó¡Por qué no me demoré unas horas más!. El ambiente estaba tan tenso que parecía otra casa distinta. Giles estaba que se lo llevaban los demonios (no literalmente, claro) por que Wesley acababa de llamar y dijo que se había demorado el viaje por dificultades técnicas, que no llegaría antes de la medianoche, Kennedy estaba esperando a Willow hacía como dos horas y Buffy acribillaba a Rona con preguntas, quien estaba muy angustiada por que no podía recordar a donde le dijo Willow que iba, Andrew y Dawn les pedían a todos que se calmaran por que se les ponían los pelos de punta, y en medio de todo Spike y Ángel que decían que olvidaran todo eso, que ellos podían darle una increíble paliza a todos los vampiros, y en el sofá frente a la chimenea, Faith pidiéndoles que se callaran por que tenía que hacer una llamada, y encima su móvil estaba casi sin batería.

-¡Maldición, como si nos sobrara el tiempo...!- decía Giles, caminando de un lado al otro- ¿Y donde se ha metido Willow?  
-Aun no ha llegado Giles, y hace dos horas que debería estar aquí.- dijo Buffy, rindiéndose con el interrogatorio a Rona.  
-Vaya como cumple, se hizo humo todo el día...- masculló Giles.  
-¿Cómo dices¿Que no la viste en todo el día?.- preguntó Xander.  
-No, teníamos que vernos cerca del parque, pero salió antes y no la vi en todo el día. Y yo no pude llegar allí por que había una manifestación cortando la calle- dijo Giles.- ¿Ella no dijo a donde iba?  
-Si, pero eso es lo que no puedo recordar.- dijo Rona- Era un nombre complicado, algo así como... Haurdy... Haurb dio.  
-Haor'd nbIdht?  
-¡Si, ese es!.- exclamó Rona.- ¿Cómo hizo para pronunciarlo?  
-Que raro, nunca mencionó que iría para allá.- dijo Giles, limpiándose los anteojos.  
-Que no saben en donde está?.- preguntó Kennedy.  
-Hay que salir a buscarla. ¡Rayos, encima esto!.- dijo Giles, fastidiado.  
-Vamos, hay que encontrarla.- dijo Buffy, tomando su chaqueta y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. La siguieron Xander, Kennedy Tru, Spike, Ángel, Robin y Faith.

Caminaron unas dos cuadras hasta una zona más céntrica de la ciudad, y entonces Buffy les dijo:

-Tenemos que separarnos. Faith y Robin, irán por allá -señaló una dirección- Kennedy y Xander por allá, Spike y yo por allá adelante y Tru...- dudó un momento. No quedaba nadie con quien ella fuera -¿Ven por que odio los números primos?.- comentó Xander.  
-Bien, Spike irá contigo y yo iré sola por allá.  
Se separaron los grupos y cada quien tomó por su lado, no sin antes acordar reunirse en el mismo sitio en media hora.

Tru emprendió camino junto con Spike por un estrecho callejón apenas iluminado. No sabía adonde la llevaría el camino, pero esperaba que a un lugar menos sobrecogedor que ese.

-Apura el paso, baby. Todavía nos falta ver por allá.- dijo Spike, avanzando rápidamente por el callejón a oscura.  
-Espérame Spike, yo no tengo vista de vampiro.- dijo Tru, tropezando con una pila de cajas. Lo siguió lo más rápido que pudo, hasta que repentinamente dejó de escuchar sus pasos.- ¡Spike!

Se detuvo en medio del callejón en tinieblas, mirando para todos lados con los ojos bien abiertos, tratando de localizar a Spike. Evidentemente se había adelantado y no había notado que ella no lo seguía. Siguió por el callejón hasta que salió a otra calle. Estaba totalmente vacía, y no se veía a Spike por ningún lado.  
Tru caminó aprisa bajo la escasa luz de los focos, llamando a Spike a media voz, y rogando encontrarlo pronto por que esa calle desierta le ponía los pelos de punta.  
En eso andaba cuando se alejó de todas las luces, y escuchó algo. Más adelante estaba el inicio de otro callejón, en la vereda de enfrente casi en la esquina, y venía un ruido ahogado de allí adentro. Tru cruzó la calle y caminó más rápido hacia allí. Se escuchaban risas ahogadas y comentarios como "Camina" y "Cierra la boca"

-¡No, suéltenme... aléjense malditos demonios!.- decía una voz de mujer.

Se escucharon algunas risas y de repente... un grito.

Después silencio.

Con el corazón en la boca, Tru se acercó al callejón, espiando por el borde de la pared. Había un grupo de gente en el otro extremo del callejón, el cual se abría hacia una pequeña cancha de básquet entre dos edificios, de donde venía una luz sinuosa. Debían ser como cinco personas, y cuando se acercaron un poco más a la luz, Tru pudo ver las caras de vampiros. Se alejaron por allí, y debieron salir por otra parte, por que sus voces se fueron atenuando.  
Casi al final del callejón se veía un bulto en el suelo, apenas iluminado... una persona!  
Tru avanzó a tientas por el callejón, pues estaba muy oscuro en el principio, y después se fue guiando por la tenue luz del fin de la calle hasta llegar al extremo.  
Por el cabello, adivinaba que era mujer, pero no podía alcanzar a ver si estaba viva... aunque lo más probable era que no.  
Se arrodilló junto a ella y la sacudió por el hombro, pero no reaccionaba. Le fijó si tenía pulso, pero no sintió nada. Había muerto, y a mano de los vampiros.  
Recién lo notaba, ahora el foco titiló un poco y brillaba con un poco más de intensidad, le corría un hilo de sangre por el cuello, y poco a poco formaba un pequeño charco en el suelo, manchándole la ropa y el pelo, que aún bajo la mortecina luz se adivinaba rojo...

¿Rojo?

Con el peor de los presentimientos, Tru volteó a la chica para que le diera la luz en la cara. Se quedó paralizada por un interminable minuto al comprobar sus temores, cuando descubrió que se trataba de Willow.  
Retrocedió espantada, tapándose la boca con la mano, hasta que chocó contra la pared del callejón. Se quedó allí sentada sin saber que hacer, presa del pánico, sin poder despegar la vista del cuerpo de Willow tirado allí en el callejón, desangrándose.  
Trató de llamar a Spike, pero no le salía la voz.  
Cuando pudo moverse de nuevo, se puso de pie aunque le temblaban las piernas, y se apoyó contra la pared. No lo acababa de creer, pero sin embargo sus ojos no la engañaban. Willow estaba muerta.  
Y no solo eso, ahora los vampiros acabarían con el mundo.  
A no ser que...

No. Nunca fallaba.  
En el momento en que estaba por salir corriendo a buscar a Spike, vio para su inmenso alivio cuando Willow giraba la cabeza y le decía:

-Ayúdame. 


	3. Capitulo tres

DÍA TRES (2)

Tru se despertó tan sobresaltada que casi se cayó de la cama. Se quedó un momento quieta en la penumbra del cuarto, tratando de organizar en su cabeza todo lo que acababa de vivir, luchando por sacudirse el susto y pasando vista de todos los acontecimientos mas importantes del día.  
Miró la hora. Se había despertado un poco más temprano que el día anterior, recordaba que había sido la tercera en levantarse, luego de Giles y Ángel.  
Salió al pasillo en el más absoluto silencio, tratando de recordar para dónde quedaba la escalera. El piso de arriba era un auténtico laberinto.  
Se detuvo frente a una puerta y tocó. Esperó, y a los pocos segundos abrió Faith.

-Tru, que ocurre?.- preguntó, al verle la expresión de preocupación.  
-Tenemos un grave problema Faith.

-Maldición.- dijo Faith sin poderlo creer, cuando Tru acabó de contarle los hechos de la noche anterior.- ¿Cómo es posible?  
-Tenemos que encontrar el modo de alejar a Willow de a donde fuera que ella fue ayer, es decir hoy. Pero pienso que no va a representar mayor lío, solo no tenemos que separarnos de ella hasta después de la noche de hoy, y Wesley llegará luego de media noche -¿Como?  
-Ah, es que ayer a la mañana llamó y le dijo a Giles que iba a llegar más allá de las doce por una falla técnica o algo así. ¿Crees que debemos decírselo a Kennedy?  
-No lo sé, a lo mejor ella sabe algo. Últimamente la brujita ha estado actuando un poco misteriosa, tal vez hoy tenía que hacer alguna otra "cosa" y por eso no apareció más por aquí.  
-Debe ser eso. Lo que hay que hacer es buscar cualquier excusa para acompañarla hoy y así tenerla vigilada.  
-Es fácil para ti decirlo, pero la pelirroja nunca se deja acompañar cuando va con sus extraños proveedores de artículos de magia negra.  
-En ese caso habrá que seguirla e ir cuidándole las espaldas, e intervenir si se sale algo de control.  
-Mejor voy a buscar a Kennedy y a Spike.

Faith salió del dormitorio, dejando a Tru sola sentada en un borde de la cama, recordando una cosa. Casi siempre le pasaba que algo no resultaba tan fácil como le parecía, por que se presentaban inconvenientes de lo más diversos, uno o dos secretos, las vicisitudes de una doble vida, cosas que trataban de ocultar... pero esta vez no veía por qué no podría ser realmente fácil, ella ciertamente había notado un comportamiento un poco extraño en Willow en los momentos en los que la veía, parecía que mientras hacía algo su mente se perdía en sus pensamientos y no se concentraba en lo que hacía, y no se daba cuenta de nada hasta que alguien le llamaba la atención de que estaba a punto de echarle sal en lugar de azúcar al café del desayuno.  
Definitivamente andaba en algo, pero que era? Era evidente que no sería fácil averiguarlo, pero acabaría haciéndolo.  
Faith regresó con Kennedy y Spike, este ultimo un poco molesto por que lo habían despertado y estaba soñando que Ángel se volvía gay y el se mataba de la risa todo el tiempo.

-Más te vale que esta sea de verdad importante. Hubiera sido la broma del siglo.- dijo aún medio dormido, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose contra el borde de un armario

Ahora Tru se encontraba frente a la difícil tarea de decirle a Kennedy lo que había ocurrido. Trató de hacerlo con delicadeza, pero como era evidente que a Kennedy igual le daría un ataque, entonces le soltó todo de una vez y se preocupó de enfatizar que su muerte era totalmente evitable, y que si trabajaban juntos hasta podían averiguar quienes eran esos cinco vampiros extraños que habían ocasionado su muerte.  
Al parecer se traía algo entre manos, por que Kennedy coincidía totalmente en este punto al observar hacía cosa de un mes y medio que su compañera se comportaba a veces de manera un poco sospechosa, que salía a veces ni bien caía la noche y regresaba exactamente una hora y cuarto después, y que cambiaba de tema rápidamente cuando se le mencionaba a esto. También estaba practicando más magia, y aunque se mostraba reacia a comentar sobre esta con Kennedy, se daba cuenta de que estaban cambiando la intensidad de sus invocaciones.  
Decir que Kennedy estaba horrorizada es demasiado poco. Además de eso, estaba casi al borde de un ataque de nervios, y aunque Tru no se cansaba de decirle que se despreocupara, que ella podía manejarlo, al final Spike se ofreció a prepararle un té (aunque él tuviera todas las intenciones de ponerle un somnífero para que se durmiera el resto del día, por que estaba tan histérica que Spike se empezaba a poner nervioso también)  
Acordaron bajar y comportarse como si nada, sólo que Spike no bajaría claro, a plena luz del día... En fin, harían lo de siempre, Kennedy se ofrecería a acompañar a Willow y si ella se negaba, encontrarían cualquier excusa para salir de la casa sin levantar sospechas y seguirla a distancia.  
Tru pensó que sería mejor que Faith le prestara el celular a Spike para que le dijeran donde se encontrarían al caer el sol, y entonces si se dispusieron a bajar las escaleras y actuar... naturalmente.  
Como el día anterior, Willow apareció diciendo:

-Al fin, Wesley llegará hoy y podremos salvar al mundo de nuevo. Acabo de hablar con Giles, y estaremos afuera casi todo el día buscando algunas cosas que nos faltan.  
-¿A donde vas cuando tienes que conseguir cosas como esas?.- preguntó Tru con el tono más inocente del que era capaz.  
-Bueno, la mayoría lo venden en las tiendas especializadas, pero para hechizos como el que necesitamos ahora están los proveedores especiales, aunque hay que ser cuidadoso por que la mayoría tiene muy mal genio.- dijo Willow.- Bueno, ya me marcho. Haor'd nbIdht es muy inflexible respecto a sus horarios de atención.  
-¿Cómo hizo para pronunciar ese nombre?- preguntó Rona, admirada de las habilidades lingüísticas de la wicca.

Kennedy, tratando de disimular los nervios, se puso de pie y llamó a Willow.

-Espérame que voy contigo.  
-Lo siento Kennedy, pero tengo que ir sola.  
-¿Por que siempre haces lo mismo? Nunca me quieres involucrar en nada de la magia.- le reprochó Kennedy poniendo los brazos en jarra.- Quedaste en que me enseñarías.  
-Pero ahora no puedo, lo juro. Es cosa de Haor'd nbIdht, sólo puede verlo una persona a la vez, y si siquiera sospecha que vengo acompañada, aunque te quedes en la vereda, se puede enojar y créeme que no te gustará. Es muy quisquilloso con respecto a eso, sabes como son esta clase de demonios.- explicó Willow, un tanto contrariada.- Por mi te dejaría que fueras, pero ahora no puedes, lo siento.

Con esto, se fue dejando a Kennedy ahora molesta. Entonces Tru puso en acción el plan B.  
-¿En que consiste exactamente ese ritual de magia?.- le preguntó a Ángel, como el día anterior -Solo unas palabras raras, velas, y probablemente ráfagas de aire huracanado que tirarán todo alrededor, pero no te angusties, no suele suceder. Willow es casi una experta.- aseguró Ángel.  
-Espero que no les moleste que no estemos por aquí.- dijo Tru, lanzando una clara indirecta a Faith y Kennedy.  
-No lo creo, pero quédense cerca por si las moscas.  
-No te angusties, Soul Boy.- dijo Faith, distendida como siempre.- Todos estos asuntos de magia no nos conciernen ni de lejos a nosotras tres.  
Salieron de la casa y se echaron a correr calle abajo, para tratar de alcanzar a Willow

Cuando la vieron, cerca de la esquina, se quedaron un poco atrás y trataron de esconderse un poco entre la gente, por si se daba la vuelta a ver.

-¿Ahora que?.- preguntó Faith.  
-Creo que tenemos que seguirla.- dijo Tru, y eso es lo que hicieron.

A lo largo de tres calles, la siguieron de lejos, escondiéndose en el hueco de una puerta o tras un árbol cuando miraba hacia donde ellas estaban, vigilando cada movimiento. Willow miró una o dos vidrieras, entró en una tienda de artículos de magia, pero se fue sin comprar nada.  
Cuando ya estaban pensando que no iba a pasar nada más, Willow giró por un callejón, y emprendió rumbo a una zona de la ciudad muy poco acogedora. Llegaron a un barrio oscuro y sobrecogedor, con sombríos badenes y callejones sin salida, pero Willow parecía ubicarse muy bien allí. Había gente de aspecto muy extraño por la vereda, y muchos hablando con otras personas en la puerta de los edificios.  
Evidentemente, debían ser los contactos de Willow por donde conseguía las cosas para sus hechizos, y ahora las tres entendían a la perfección por qué la pelirroja operaba en secreto.  
Desde lejos vieron cómo hablaba con un par de personas, que entraron un segundo en uno de los edificios derruidos y volvieron con un pequeño paquetito blanco, y Willow les dio unos billetes.  
Sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña lista y tachó el primer ítem.

-Así que la wicca anda en asuntos turbios, probablemente.- dijo Faith, pensativa.  
-No sé, esta gente no se ve de lo más agradable.- coincidió Tru.- ¿Adónde irá ahora? La perdimos de vista.  
-¡Es cierto¿Adónde fue?.- dijo Kennedy, saliendo del escondite.

Perdieron casi una hora y media tratando de encontrar a Willow entre los recovecos de ese barrio que era cualquier cosa menos tranquilizador, hasta que al fin la hallaron, hablando con otra persona más, y tachando otra cosa de su lista.  
Luego, como era casi medio día, decidió ir a comer algo.  
Se metió en un concurrido café, mientras las chicas permanecían cerca de la esquina de la cuadra de enfrente, haciéndole la guardia para no perderla de vista, y tratando de adivinar cual sería su siguiente movimiento.  
Tru trató desesperadamente de hacer memoria. ¿Ayer no habría pasado cerca de ella cuando salió¿A lo mejor abrían coincidido en la plaza, cada una en un extremo opuesto, y nunca se dio cuenta? Eran casi las dos y media cuando Willow salió del café, y allá fueron todas tras ella.

-¿Me dices que salió temprano a la mañana, y no la volvieron a ver más?.- dijo Faith a Tru.  
-Sí, pero es extraño, si ya tiene todo lo de la lista, no sé en qué se le habrá ido el resto de la tarde...- pero parecía que estaba a punto de enterarse.

Willow dobló por otro callejón (L.A. estaba realmente lleno de callejones) hacia un sujeto de aspecto extraño que estaba apoyado contra la pared, cerca de un gran contenedor de basura. Estaba tan oscuro que Tru, Faith y Kennedy no tuvieron ningún problema para seguirla y ubicarse tras el contenedor, sin perder palabra de lo que hablaba Willow con el misterioso personaje.

-¿Qué hay, Martt?- saludó, y luego agregó en voz baja -¿Los conseguiste?  
-Claro amor.- el tipo levantó la vista, revelando un par de ojos verdes como luz de semáforo, y unas extrañas marcas en la cara, lo que indicaba que tal vez era un demonio.- El gran Martt nunca falla, las cosas están donde siempre, tú sabes. ¿Dónde está lo que me corresponde?  
-Toma.- Willow le tendió unos billetes, que el demonio guardó aprisa en su chaqueta.

Willow salió del callejón, en el preciso momento en que el cielo empezaba a nublarse.  
La siguieron y llegaron hasta la plaza, que estaba llenísima de gente. Por suerte, Willow no intentó atravesarla, y siguió por la misma vereda.

-Tenemos que llamar a Spike y decirle en dónde estamos.- dijo Tru, al ver que el cielo se había nublado ya.  
-¿Pero cómo? Para cuando él llegue aquí, nosotras ya estaremos mucho más lejos.  
-Entonces hay que distraer a Willow por un momento. Kennedy, ve tú hasta allá, si te ve con nosotras va a sospechar.- dijo Tru, señalándole una cabina telefónica que estaba un poco más atrás.

Mientras Kennedy corría a llamar a Spike, Tru y Faith cruzaron la calle y corrieron a la esquina por la plaza, y después cruzaron de vuelta a la otra vereda y empezaron a caminar hacia Willow, como si hubieran estado caminando en el sentido contrario todo el tiempo.

-¡Chicas!- exclamó ella, visiblemente nerviosa.- ¿Qué... que hacen por aquí?  
-Sólo salimos a dar una vuelta. Todos andan como enloquecidos por la casa, y si no tenemos cuidado nos atropellarán.- dijo Tru, encogiéndose de hombros.  
-Sí, no queremos estorbar tanto.

Le dieron conversación un rato, mientras Will estaba claramente queriendo irse de allí, pero las chicas hacían como que no lo notaban, hasta que calculó que Spike ya estaría llegando, y entonces dijo:

-¿Para dónde ibas? Te podemos acompañar.  
-Pues... de hecho yo iba a buscar las cosas que necesito, y lo siento pero no pueden venir.- dijo Willow terminantemente.  
-Oh, cierto- Tru se encogió de hombros.- Lo había olvidado. Bueno, en ese caso no te detendremos más.  
-Ah, antes que me olvide, dijo Giles que te va a estar esperando...- empezó Faith, pero entonces Tru recordó en un chispazo lo que había dicho Giles ayer:

"- ...no la vi en todo el día. Y yo no pude llegar allí por que había una manifestación cortando la calle"

Y le dio un codazo sin que la viera Will, y Faith se dio cuenta a tiempo- ... hasta antes del anochecer, así que trates de volver temprano.

Se despidieron de Willow, y cuando se encontraron con Kennedy que volvía del teléfono, Faith le preguntó por qué no le había dejado decirle a Willow que Giles la estaba esperando.

-Giles dijo ayer que no pudo llegar al sitio donde se encontraban por culpa de toda esta gente en la plaza, así que no sabemos si ella fue o no, pero de haber ido no hubiera pasado nada de todos modos.  
-¿Entonces la seguimos de vuelta?- preguntó Kennedy.  
-Si, eso es lo que vamos a hacer.- dijo Tru. Por la esquina ya venía Spike a toda prisa, con el móvil en la mano.  
-¿Me perdí de algo?.- preguntó -Vamos, se fue por allá.- dijo Tru y se largaron por la calle a la carrera, hasta que volvieron a encontrar a Willow unas dos cuadras más allá, y había vuelto a girar por entre los callejones (no menos horribles que los anteriores, por cierto)

Esta vez fue un poco más difícil seguirla, por que estaba tan silencioso que se sentía el latir de un corazón, menos el de Spike, por supuesto. En este había una ligera neblina que cubría todo, lo cual era muy raro por la época del año y la temperatura, que si bien era frío, no lo era tanto como para esa sobrenatural neblina.  
Al fondo había un par de personas, lo más probable es que fueran vampiros. Willow, lejos de asustarse y tratar de escapar, se acercó sin miedo a ellos.

-¿Qué hay, bruja?- uno de ellos le sonrió socarronamente por encima de su cigarrillo.- Ya sabes donde encontrar tus materiales.  
-Sí, gracias Mike.- dijo Willow, para terrible sorpresa de Faith, Spike y Kennedy. Cómo era posible que un miembro de su mismo bando tuviera tratos, es más, hiciera negocios con vampiros? Se sentían profundamente traicionadas.  
-¿No te siguieron hasta aquí, no?.- preguntó el otro, desconfiado.  
-Claro que no.  
-¿Y por qué estás tan nerviosa?.- preguntó otra vez.  
-Es que me encontré con dos de las chicas en lo que venía para aquí... pero ellas no sospechan nada, no se preocupen.- dijo Will, con la voz un poco temblorosa.  
-Mas te vale.- gruñó el vampiro.- Sabes que nos exponemos mucho al ayudarte, lo último que faltaría sería que alguien más en tu medio lo supiera. Tendrías muchos líos.- se adelantó un paso para tratar de intimidar a Willow.

Ella, a pesar de que no retrocedió ni hizo ningún gesto, se notaba a todas luces que estaba nerviosa y asustada. Todo lo que quería era largarse de allí.

-Sí. Ellos hasta ya podrían saberlo, y sólo están esperando el momento justo para caernos encima.- dijo Mike, adelantándose.  
-A la brujita no le conviene abrir mucho la boca, verdad bruja?.- agregó el otro, sonriendo socarronamente y acercándose otro paso a Willow, para asustarla

Se reían y fanfarroneaban, mientras Willow retrocedía, tratando de escaparse por el otro lado.

-Creo que necesitas un recordatorio de lo que le hacemos a la gente que abre la boca cuando no debe.- dijo uno de ellos, cambiando su cara a la de vampiro.  
-Además ya es hora de cenar.- dijo el otro con un a carcajada, y la agarró por los hombros, mientras ella forcejeaba por soltarse.

Spike, Faith y Kennedy salieron de su escondite y corrieron hacia los vampiros, librando una lucha impresionante, mientras Tru apartaba a Willow de allí.  
Pero los vampiros fueron más rápidos que ellos y se escaparon por el callejón.

-No importa. Volverán.- aseguró Spike, volviéndose hacia Tru y Willow.  
-¡Y tú!.- dijo Faith, enfurecida.- ¿Se puede saber que haces socializando con los vampiros¿No recuerdas que ellos son quienes quieren matarnos?  
-Willow como puedes hacer una cosa así?.- gritó Kennedy, fuera de sí.-¡Todo este tiempo actuando a nuestras espaldas, que diablos pensabas!  
-¡Lo... lo siento!.- tartamudeaba Willow.- ¡Sé que estaba muy mal, y lo siento, pero es que.  
-¡Habla, y será mejor que sea una explicación muy buena!  
-Es... ellos son quienes me conseguían lo que necesito para la magia... son parte de una red de vendedores... y mis únicos contactos dentro de esa red... ¡yo juro que se lo iba a decir a Buffy, lo juro!.- clamó Will, casi a punto de llorar.- ¡Pero no podía aún, necesitaba con urgencia estas cosas, y ellos... ellos eran los únicos que las podían conseguir!  
-¿Esos dos eran los únicos?.- preguntó Tru -N-no, los que tienen mis cosas ahora son cinco.

A Tru se le vino la imagen a la cabeza de cinco vampiros en un callejón, en medio de la noche, que se iban por atrás dejando tras de sí un cuerpo en el suelo...

-No vayas.- dijo firmemente-  
-Pero.  
-No vayas. Te matarán.- aseguró Tru, mirándola a los ojos con mucha seriedad.  
Willow miró a los demás sin comprender, y encontró la misma mirada en sus ojos.  
-Es en serio chica.- dijo Spike, gravemente.  
-No vayas Willow, estarás en peligro.- suplicó Kennedy, tomándola del brazo.  
-¿Pero... por qué dicen eso¿Qué es lo que?  
-Créeme, lo sabemos.- dijo Tru.- No irás allá.

Willow los miró uno por uno, pensando que habían perdido la razón, pero luego asintió con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo.- aceptó.  
-Bien.- Tru suspiró aliviada.- Volvamos.  
-Yo no puedo.- dijo Willow.- Aún me faltan cosas para el hechizo. Debo ir con Haor'd nbIdht ahora, o no tendré todo listo.  
-Iremos contigo.- dijo Kennedy -No pueden, lo que te dije esta mañana es cierto. No puede ir más de una persona o se enojará, y créanme que no será bueno.

Spike, Kennedy, Faith y Tru se miraron un momento, sopesando las posibilidades. De verdad no había manera de acompañarla.

-Irás, pero te queremos en casa en una hora a más tardar.- dijo Faith, seria.  
-Te llevarás esto- Tru le tendió el celular.- por las dudas.  
-Pero para qué?  
-No tienes idea de la que te acabamos de salvar, y no queremos que te metas en otro lío como ese. Es todo lo que te diré.- dijo Kennedy, con la voz un poco temblorosa.  
Los cuatro partieron rumbo a la casa, ya más tranquilos, y Willow se fue en dirección contraria, todavía asustada pero viva.  
Permanecieron callados hasta llegar a la esquina, cuando Kennedy se volvió hacia Tru, tomándole una mano entre las suyas.

-No sé cómo te lo puedo agradecer.- dijo, compungida.- Has salvado a la persona que más quiero en el mundo.  
-No me lo agradezcas.- dijo Tru, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y poniéndole la mano que le quedaba libre sobre el hombro.- Para esto fui llamada.

Pisaron la vereda de la casa exactamente cuando se prendían a la vez todos los focos de la calle, ni bien habían dado las seis.  
Ya había oscurecido, y estaba empezando a hacer un poco de frío, debido a que el otoño estaba insinuándose por esos días.  
Pero al entrar a la casa, se encontraron con la misma escena que Tru el día anterior, por que Giles estaba caminando por las paredes luego de que Wesley lo llamara y le dijera que su salida se vería demorada, y estaba Buffy animando a Rona a que recordara el nombre del hechicero al que había ido a ver Willow, estaban Andrew y Dawn pidiendo que todos se calmaran, y Ángel diciendo que olvidaran el hechizo, que el sólo podía darles una buena tunda a los vampiros.

-Wow, que es lo que pasa aquí baby?.- preguntó Spike a Buffy, pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros.  
-¡Ay Spike esto es un verdadero infierno!.- exclamó Buffy.-¡Wesley no puede venir antes, y no sabemos que ocurre con Willow que no aparece, la necesitamos aquí!  
-Tranquila.- dijo Spike, pero su ruego era como un paraguas de papel abierto frente a una tormenta eléctrica.  
-¡Dónde se ha metido esa chica!.- gritaba Giles, caminando de un lado al otro, tan nervioso que ni siquiera se limpiaba los anteojos.  
-Espera- dijo Tru, con un negro presentimiento.- ¿Dices que Willow aún no llega?  
-No, y no ha llamado.- dijo Buffy

Se fijó en su reloj. Eran como las siete y cuarenta y cinco. Hacía más de una hora que Will tendría que haber vuelto.

-No...- se dijo Tru, meneando la cabeza.- Esto no puede estar pasando...¡Vamos!.- le dijo a los demás y corrió hacia la puerta.

Faith, Kennedy y Spike la siguieron sin entender, corriendo calla abajo por donde habían venido, mientras la mente de Tru trabajaba a toda máquina, recordando los hechos del día anterior.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?.- inquirió Faith, cuando puso alcanzar a Tru.  
-Willow ha vuelto con los otros vampiros, no nos hizo caso.- dijo Tru, deteniéndose en un cruce de calles.- Ayer cuando la encontré, debían ser pasadas las nueve, tenemos menos de hora y media para encontrarla.

Recorrieron el callejón en un suspiro, aunque Kennedy y Spike casi no podían seguirle el paso (hay que reconocer que cuando se trata de correr carreras contra el reloj, Tru es la experta)  
Al final de éste, encontraron lo que buscaban: el par de vampiros que los que habían rescatado a Willow. Estos quisieron escabullirse por la esquina, pero Kennedy y Faith fueron mucho más rápidas, y los tomaron por las solapas de la camisa, sin permitirles mover ni un diente.

-¿Dónde está ella?.- inquirió Tru.  
-¿Quién?.- preguntó Mike.  
-¡Willow!  
-¡No lo sé, lo juro!  
-¡Claro que sabes!.- Kennedy lo sacudió con fuerza.  
-Te digo que no.- dijo el otro.

Faith y Kennedy estamparon a los vampiros contra la pared.

-¡No nos hagas nada, no tuvimos nada que ver esta vez, lo puedo jurar!.- dijo el otro.- No la volvimos a ver. Debe... debe haber ido a buscar su envío.  
-¿Dónde es eso?.- preguntó Tru.  
-¡Ja, estás loca si piensas que te lo voy a decir!

Pero tal parece que luego de unos buenos golpes por parte de las iracundas cazadoras, cambiaron de opinión. Al fin les indicaron una dirección a pocas calles de allí, y sin más trámites las chicas los estacaron.  
Corrieron por las calles frías y neblinosas, en la dirección que les habían señalado los vampiros. La luna brillaba tanto como el sol esa noche, y el viento rugía por todas partes, como si llamara a la bruja perdida.  
Acabaron frente a una pequeña y derruida puerta de madera verde junto a una ventana medio rota, oculta tras una pila de trastos y sombras indistinguibles, hasta donde llegaba una mortecina luz de un foco a la derecha de ellos, desde la calle.  
Cuando Tru estiró la mano para tocar la puerta, pensando en tenderles una emboscada, Spike tiró la puerta abajo. Tru se encogió de hombros y entró tras de el.  
No tardaron en dar con los vampiros; parecía una escena de las películas de mafiosos, pues había una mesa redonda con un foco encima de ella que echaba una luz escasa y mortecina sobre un montón de bultos, paquetes y papeles que estaban revisando, mientras uno contaba el dinero apilado junto a una caja.  
Se armó una allí que parecía un ensayo de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial. Las cosas de la mesa volaron por el aire, y tiraron varios objetos que estaban alrededor y no alcanzaban a ver, volcaron la mesa y los papeles y billetes volaron por los aires.  
Al final, Kennedy y Faith inmovilizaron a tres vampiros, mientras que Spike aplastó contra una pared a los otros dos sin ningún esfuerzo.

-¿En dónde está?.- preguntó Kennedy, apuntando el vampiro con su estaca.  
-¿Dónde está... quien?.- preguntó uno de ellos con dificultad, puesto que Faith lo tenía agarrado del cuello.  
-¡No te hagas el desmemoriado! La chica pelirroja que vino hace un rato.  
-Willow... ¿Por qué, se ha perdido?.- preguntó otro de ellos, con una voz de pánfilo total, a lo que Spike respondió dándole un golpe en el estómago que lo dejó sin aire.  
-¡Más vale que nos digan en dónde está!  
-¡Te digo que no sabemos!.- exclamó uno, levantando las manos.- Sólo somos simples proveedores de artículos para magia, nada más.  
-¿Y cómo es que conocen tan bien a Willow?.- inquirió Kennedy, amenazante.  
-Es nuestra mejor cliente. Acaba de pasar hace unos momentos por aquí, retiró sus cosas y se fue... ¡lo juro!.- gritó, cuando vio que Faith empezaba a levantar el puño.

Entonces fue cuando Tru lo notó. Estos vampiros eran bajitos y flacuchos, mientras que los que ella había visto en el callejón eran altos y sin duda más musculosos. Estos no debían poder levantar más que los paquetitos que ahora estaban dispersos por la habitación.

-¡Esperen!.- dijo.-¡No son ellos, no son los que vi en el callejón!  
-Ah, perfecto. En ese caso nos pueden bajar por favor?.- preguntó otro de los vampiros.  
-¿Cómo que no?.- preguntó Faith, atónita.  
-No, estoy segura de que no eran ellos. Además, ayer era muco mas tare cuando la encontré, y aunque nosotros no hubiéramos intervenido, Willow habría estado llegando aquí masomenos a la misma hora.  
-¿De qué rayos estará hablando?.- le preguntó uno de los vampiros al otro, en voz baja.

Kennedy le dio un codazo para que se callara. Spike entonces se volvió a los dos que tenía atrapados contra la pared.

-Entonces ustedes deben saber a dónde fue. ¡Vamos, hablen que no tenemos toda la noche!  
-¿Cómo vamos a saberlo¿Nos viste cara de detectives?  
-No, pero te voy a ver la cara de polvo si no hablas ahora.

Spike estaba totalmente seguro de que esos cinco sabían algo más de lo que decían, su olfato de vampiro nunca se equivocaba. Estuvieron un buen rato entre amenazas, golpes de puño y revoleo de estacas de aquí para allá hasta que los vampiros al fin hablaron.

-¡Está bien, está bien!.- dijo uno, muy maltrecho, mirando furioso para ambos lados.- El otro día nos enteramos por parte de uno de nuestros... ejem, socios que tiene alguna participación en todo este asunto del nuevo Fin del Mundo, cosa en la que nosotros no participamos en lo más mínimo, dicho sea de paso.  
-¡Ya habla!.- lo apuró Faith.  
-... les digo que esto es sólo un rumor, pero escuchamos decir algo sobre que estaban planeando un secuestro... no lo entendimos muy bien, pero dijeron eso y algo más que tenía que ver con magia, es todo lo que se...

Magia, secuestro, vampiros, callejón...

-¡Claro, eso fue!.- dijo Tru, comprendiéndolo todo de golpe.- Debieron atraparla cuando salía de aquí.  
De un rápido movimiento, Faith y Kennedy estacaron a los cinco vampiros... y allá salieron a la calle oscura.  
-¿Dices que la viste por esa calle de allí atrás?.- Faith señaló por sobre su hombro.  
-Sí, debieron atraparla no muy lejos de allí. Seguro quería cortar camino por esa parte, y la cogieron de sorpresa.  
-¿Pues que esperamos?.- dijo Kennedy, impaciente.- ¡Hay que llamarla al celular y decirle que salga inmediatamente!  
-Buena idea. He visto un teléfono público por ahí.- dijo Spike, y las guió por el oscuro callejón volviendo sobre sus pasos hasta el teléfono, a unas dos cuadras y media del sitio.  
-¿Quién tiene una moneda?- preguntó Tru, revisando sus bolsillos en busca de dinero para la llamada. Kennedy le alcanzó una moneda, pero en el preciso momento en el que estaba por echarla por la ranura...

FLASHBACK En el living de la casa, en medio de todo el ruido y el movimiento de los que allí se encontraban, estaba Faith marcando un número en el móvil. Se llevó el teléfono a la oreja, y se tapó la otra con la mano que le quedaba libre, por que el ruido iba en aumento con las exclamaciones de fastidio de Giles y los lamentos de Rona.

-¡Se pueden callar un poco?- exclamó, furiosa.-¡No puedo ni escuchar lo que pienso, y a este maldito aparato se le está acabando la batería.

...la batería, un rato antes de que salieran todos a buscar a Willow, como a esa misa hora, el día anterior.  
-Tru, que ocurre?.- preguntó Kennedy.  
-No podemos llamarla.- dijo Tru, colgando el auricular con fuerza.- Ayer a esta misma hora el teléfono se quedó sin batería.

Miró el reloj: sólo tenían veinte minutos.

-¡Vamos!

Salieron a la carrera por la calle desierta, siguiendo el mismo camino que había recorrido con Spike la noche anterior. Tardaron un poco en encontrar el callejón que Tru atravesó, pero por lo menos esta vez se acordaba de donde estaban las cosas, y no tropezó con nada.  
Cuando llegó hasta el final que daba a una calle desierta y oscura, escuchó unos ruidos, y les hizo una seña a los demás para que hicieran silencio.  
Se asomó apenas por el borde de la pared, la calle estaba exactamente como la noche anterior, sólo que desde la derecha, casi en la esquina, se escuchaban ruidos de forcejeos. Tru miró en esa dirección, y aunque estaba oscuro pudo distinguir seis figuras moviéndose en las sombras, cinco de las cuales sujetaban a la sexta, que se debatía entre furiosos golpes, sacudidas, y extrañas palabras en otros idiomas.

-Jajaja, no te esfuerces niña, tu magia barata no puede contra nosotros, estamos especialmente protegidos de eso!- rió uno de los vampiros, con unas carcajadas que Tru ya había escuchado. Vio en su cabeza la imagen de la misma voz en el callejón un poco más lejos de allí, rodeado de cuatro sombras oscuras que reían malignamente, segundos antes de quitarle la vida a Willow.  
-¡Vamos!.- gritó otro, empujando a una de las figuras de entre las sombras.- ¡En marcha! Le prometimos al jefe que no se te tocaría un pelo hasta que llegáramos allá, pero si nos desobedeces puede que cambiemos de opinión.  
-Al cabo que la quieren muerta, así que para qué mandarnos a nosotros a buscarla y traerla hasta allá?.- le preguntó otro de los vampiros con fastidio al que parecía ser el líder del grupo.  
-¡Ah, es un maniático desconfiado y lo sabes!- exclamó el otro haciendo un gesto despectivo.- ¡No estará seguro de que está muerta a menos que la vea él con sus propios ojos!

La otra persona a la que venían empujando los vampiros para que caminara emitió un débil gemido de desesperación al escuchar lo que hablaban los vampiros. Ahora sí, estaba perdida, totalmente acabada. Ya nada la salvaría de.  
Allí fue cuando otras cuatro figuras salieron de la nada y cayeron sobre los cinco vampiros repartiendo golpes, a una velocidad tal que no les dieron tiempo a reaccionar. Mientras Faith, Kennedy y Spike se encargaban de los vampiros, Tru agarró a Will del brazo y tiró para sacarla de en medio de la pelea, que no pintaba nada bien para los chicos buenos. Los vampiros esquivaban a ambas cazadoras con una velocidad y agilidad sorprendentes, y Spike solo no podía con los cinco.  
Tru se alejó unos metros junto con Willow, y en el momento en el que le preguntaba si se encontraba bien, Faith vino a aterrizar en el suelo, a pocos centímetros de ellas, tras su enfrentamiento con dos de los vampiros. Se incorporó con dificultad, pero a mitad del movimiento cayó Kennedy sobre ella, igualmente embestida por ambos vampiros.

-¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí!- exclamó Tru, ayudando a Faith a ponerse de pie mientras Will hacía lo mismo con Kennedy.-¡Spike, vámonos!- le gritó al rubio, que seguía luchando el solo contra los otros cinco.

Spike no se lo hizo repetir, y corrió a toda velocidad hasta alcanzar a las chicas.

-¡Eso es todo lo que tienen?.- gritó uno de los vampiros, en medio de las carcajadas de los demás.-¡La diversión aún no empieza¡¡¡EH CHICOS!

A un llamado del vampiro, desde la esquina, la vereda de enfrente, los techos y la calle, empezaron a llegar muchísimos vampiros, quienes se lanzaron junto a los otros cinco a la persecución de Tru y los demás.  
Entre todos, hacían aproximadamente treinta o cuarenta vampiros, sin duda se trataba de la "caballería". No podía ser más inoportuna sin embargo para Tru y los otros, por que ahora corrían por sus vidas y lo peor, no se acordaban por dónde salir de allí.  
Dieron innumerables vueltas para tratar de despistar a los vampiros, entrando y saliendo de callejones, rodeando las cuadras y tomando atajos, pero ellos les pisaban los talones. Tru no recordaba haber corrido tanto en toda su vida, y Spike, Kennedy, Faith y Willow tampoco. Todo lo que tenían que hacer era llegar a la casa, y una vez allí no podrían agarrarlos, luego llegaría Wes y todo acabaría... pero todo eso se veía muy lejano en ese preciso momento.  
Fue cuando iban corriendo por entre las calles y doblaron por la vereda de un barrio oscuro y lleno de vericuetos, cuando se encontraron con el resto de la Scoobie Gang, quienes venían desde el otro extremo, mirándolos sin comprender lo que ocurría.

-¡Chicos, que diablos es lo que...!- empezó a decir Buffy, cuando el grupo pasó junto a ellos sin detenerse.  
-¡Cállate y corre, B!.- le gritó Faith, unos metros más allá, mientras Buffy el resto los miraban sin comprender. Se volvieron a ver, y vieron una horda de vampiros que avanzaban a toda velocidad hacia ellos, y con un grito se dieron vuelta y comenzaron a correr.  
-¿Cómo es que ustedes están aquí?.- preguntó Tru, quien iba a la cabeza del grupo.  
-Cuando los cuatro salieron corriendo de la casa, no entendimos nada y decidimos seguirlos.- dijo Dawn, entre jadeos.- Y seguimos sin entender nada. ¿Quién rayos son todos ellos?  
-Es muy largo de explicar, sólo corre y luego te lo contaré.- dijo Tru.

Huyeron por las calles desiertas de Los Ángeles, tratando de pensar en un plan para deshacerse de los vampiros. Cuando estaban por doblar para la avenida y emprender rumbo hacia la casa, tres vampiros saltaron delante de ellos, y la Scoobie Gang frenó en seco y giró hacia la derecha, se les adelantaron mucho y llegaron a la desierta estación del tren.

(No sé si en realidad hay estaciones de tren en Los Ángeles, así que esta la voy a inventar. Busqué por todas partes y no hallé un solo dato sobre ellas)

Como iba diciendo, corrieron por la oscura estación hasta llegar a los andenes. Se encontraron en una plataforma muy larga, y en las vías había muy pocos trenes, apenas dos, cuyos vagones se extendían hasta el final de la estación, bajo un techo curvo. Los vagones dibujaban oscuras sombras sobre los andenes, que se extendían a lo largo de la estación hasta perderse de vista.  
Viendo que no tenían a donde escaparse, tomaron una decisión drástica:

-¡Lucharemos contra ellos, con o sin tablillas místicas!.- gritó Buffy, y todos tomaron posición de ataque.

Buffy, Faith, Kennedy, Vy, Rona y Amanda se adelantaron, mientras que Robin, Dawn, Xander, Spike y Ángel se formaron en segunda fila. En la tercera fila, cerca del comienzo de las vías, quedaron Willow, Tru y Andrew, quien había salido tras los Scoobies y nadie había notado hasta ese momento, los tres mirándose sin saber qué hacer. Willow no podía detenerlos si no era con su magia, pero ahora no podía usarla y se sentía totalmente indefensa. Decidió que si quería salir viva, tendría que defenderse a la antigua. Se asomó sobre una vía y vio unos cuantos palos tirados allí, los recogió y les pasó uno a Tru y otro a Andrew, quienes esperaban con el corazón en la boca qué es lo que pasaría después.  
Esperaron en silencio y alertas por un minuto que pareció un siglo y la mitad de otro, hasta que se empezaron a escuchar los gritos de los vampiros avanzando por la estación. Ni bien empezaron a entrar los primeros, las cazadoras los hicieron volar por los aires antes de que pudieran reaccionar, pero poco a poco fueron retrocediendo de la entrada, lo que les daba tiempo a los vampiros de lanzarse contra los demás.  
Empezaron a combatir los vampiros con todas sus fuerzas, estacando a varios y manteniéndolos a raya por un tiempo, hasta que empezaron a llegar algunos que traían las tablillas anti-cazadoras, y las seis cazadoras volaron por los aires, chocando contra Robin, Dawn, Xander, Ángel y Spike, y cayeron todos de espaldas cerca de Tru, Willow y Andrew.  
Antes de que pudieran levantarse del suelo, los vampiros los rodearon por todos lados, y vieron emerger, de entre la multitud de seres de la noche, al mismo vampiro que habían visto en el callejón, la noche que los había guiado Robin, hablando con los demás como el líder del grupo.

-¡Idiotas, arruinaron todo el plan!.- vociferó, pero después sonrió malévolamente.- ¡Podrían haberse evitado todo este embrollo, y dejar que los Dark-vamp secuestraran a la bruja -señaló a Willow- para que no interfiriera con nuestros planes, pero ustedes quisieron hacerlo difícil¿verdad? Jajajaja, ahora sufrirán las consecuencias! Pero no se angustien, no fue culpa de ustedes, íbamos a liquidarlos de todos modos, que le hace que nos adelantemos un poco? Jajaja!

(los Dark-vamp son los cinco vampiros del callejón, enviados especialmente para secuestrar a Willow, por que son inmunes a la magia)

Los demás vampiros rieron también, y los cinco vampiros que vieron en el callejón se adelantaron.

-¿Qué les pasa, cazadoras?- dijo uno, enseñando los dientes-¿Ninguna de ustedes puede con los Dark-vamp?

Como toda respuesta, recibió una patada en plena cara por parte de Faith, quien se incorporó de un salto y levantó los puños.

-Ya cierra la boca y pelea.

Los vampiros, encolerizados, se aprestaron a caerles encima a las cazadoras para darles una buena paliza, pero ellas ya tenían sus propios planes. En un momento Buffy gritó "¡Ahora!" y todos se pusieron de pie y saltaron hacia las vías, corriendo a lo largo de la estación, mientras los perseguían los vampiros.  
Ángel y Spike luchaban con tres vampiros cada uno arriba de un vagón, el cual se sacudía violentamente cada vez que alguien de abajo lo chocaba, lo que indicaba que no iba a durar mucho tiempo en pie. Las cazadoras esquivaban a los vampiros saltando de una vía a la otra, corriendo y dando vueltas para despistarlos, y el resto del grupo hacía lo mismo, sólo que ellos podían golpearlos sin ser arrastrados varios metros. Tru se mantenía cerca de Willow, defendiéndose con un palo afilado del ataque de los seres de la noche, ya hasta llevaba estacados tres. Lo que era extraño era que casi ni se le acercaban los vampiros, por lo que no era difícil defenderse.  
Xander estaba en la duda de que si peleaba o sólo corría; sin duda se sentía tentado por la segunda opción dado que eran dos vampiros contra el solo, pero como no podía quedarse quieto en medio de la batalla, corría junto al tren y se colaba por los espacios entre los vagones, corriendo a campo traviesa, con la esperanza de que tal vez así los marearía. Dawn se defendía bastante bien con su ballesta, atravesando a varios vampiros a la vez con una sola flecha, mientras Robin estacaba uno tras otro sin parar un segundo.  
Pero las cazadoras estaban empezando a tener problemas. Los vampiros habían vuelto con las tablillas de madera, y cada vez era más difícil acercarse a uno para estacarlo. Rona, Amanda y Vy no podían juntas contra uno solo, por que cada vez que una trataba de agarrarlo desprevenido, el reaccionaba de inmediato y las mandaba a volar varios metros más allá.  
Eran Buffy y Faith quienes se llevaban la peor parte; Faith libraba una lucha encarnizada contra el vampiro a quien ella había pateado en la cara, mas otros dos que también se habían ensañado con ella, y Buffy estaba empezando a perder agilidad a causa de los golpes.  
Después de un rato de correr por las vías, las seis cazadoras se encontraron espalda contra espalda, rodeadas por un círculo de vampiros que no les dejaban escapatoria.

-Chicas- dijo Buffy entre dientes, para que ellos no la escucharan.- tenemos que tratar de llegar a la puerta, hay que sacarlos a todos de aquí antes de que alguno salga lastimado. Hay que encontrar la forma de despejar el camino, por que los vampiros siguen llegando.  
-De acuerdo.

Las cazadoras, como si hubieran sincronizado previamente el movimiento, corrieron hacia la ronda de vampiros que les cercaban el camino, y antes de que ninguno pudiera reaccionar, dieron un salto increíble y aterrizaron del otro lado, habiendo pasado sobre sus cabezas. Pero sin duda no era tan fácil como lo habían planeado; los vampiros que les bloqueaban la salida las enviaban hacia atrás con las tablillas, y era muy difícil abrirse camino entre los demás. Ángel y Spike, advirtiendo esta situación, corrieron a darles una mano, pero no era suficiente para la cantidad de vampiros que seguían entrando. Parecía que todos los muertos vivos del país se hubieran reunido allí, y la situación cada vez empeoraba más.  
A Tru, por alguna extraña razón, ya no la atacaban los vampiros. Pasaban cerca de ella y era como si no la vieran, por que iban mas allá, pero Tru estaba casi totalmente segura de que la evitaban. No comprendía por qué, pero era mejor aprovechar la situación que ponerse a cuestionarse eso. Se escondió tras uno de los vagones y se trepó un poco a este, para poder espiar por encima y tener una vista más amplia del lugar. Encontró a Willow un poco más allá, repeliendo a los otros vampiros con su magia, casi los volvía polvo sólo con unas palabras, sin ponerles ni un dedo encima; por suerte los Dark-vamp aún no se acercaban a ella por que estaban muy ocupados con Robin, Dawn, Spike y Ángel, pero Tru sabía que sería cuestión de tiempo hasta que intentaran el ataque.  
Estaba viendo la manera en la que la podría proteger cuando esto ocurriera, pero ella qué podía hacer? Si apenas podía darles con un palo en la nuca o en el estómago, no veía cómo podría luchar contra esos cinco vampiros tanto más fuertes y ágiles que los otros. Y ni Spike, ni Kennedy ni Faith podían ayudarla por la misma situación. De alguna parte, le llegó el ruido de un reloj, que avisaba que eran las diez de la noche.  
Fue en ese momento que las cosas se descontrolaron. Fue como si de repente, perdieran el poco control que estaban ejerciendo sobre la horda de vampiros. Ángel y Spike no podían solos contra todos los vampiros, Robin y Dawn recibían más golpes de los que daban, y Andrew, que hasta entonces había tenido bastante suerte con eso de tirar golpes para todos lados esperando golpear a alguno de los bad guys, trataba de esquivar como fuera las patadas de los vampiros, lo que cada vez le costaba mas trabajo.  
Las cazadoras no podían mantenerlos a todos a raya, y la idea de salir de la estación se quebraba a cada minuto que pasaba, a cada golpe que recibían y a cada vez que caían al suelo, doloridas y agotadas.

-¡Es hora de acabar con esto!- vociferó el líder de todos los vampiros, y el y otros diez vampiros más sacaron unas dagas largas y brillantes que llevaban en el bolsillo, decididos a liquidar rápido el asunto.  
-¡Chicos, cuidado...-gritó Faith, pero mientras decía esto un vampiro se acercó por atrás y la alcanzó con el cuchillo. Se quedó un momento paralizada por el dolor y la sorpresa, pero después reaccionó y estacó al vampiro.

Cayó de rodillas y se sujetó el costado izquierdo con el brazo. La herida sangraba mucho, y dolía tanto que le cortaba la respiración.

-¡Faith!.- gritó Robin y corrió hacia ella, pero dos vampiros le cerraron el paso, apuntándolo con sus dagas.  
-¿Quieres ir con ella¡Tendrás que estar muerto primero!

Robin empezó a luchar contra los vampiros, mientras mas allá Faith se ponía de pie con dificultad y volvía a la lucha a como diera lugar. Ella en iba a ser la primera en abandonar, aunque le costara la vida.  
Xander les hizo señas a Amanda, Rona, Dawn y Vy para que se apuraran. No sabía cuanto tiempo podrían Ángel y Spike mantener a raya a los vampiros que bloqueaban la salida. Tenía que sacarlas de ahí a las cuatro antes de que la cosa se pusiera de verdad fea, por que ya estaba claro que no podían seguir peleando un segundo más. Cuando había logrado escabullirse por la derecha abriéndoles el paso a las chicas, algo lo golpeó en la cara fuertemente y se echó hacia atrás, y en lo que retrocedía un vampiro le hizo una zancadilla y Xander cayó de espaldas.  
Justo entonces, un vampiro le saltó encima y lo mordió.  
Dawn corrió con la estaca en la mano, pero no pudo ni acercarse medio metro, por que un vampiro la agarró del cuello de la blusa desde atrás y tiró de ella para alejarla de su compañero.

-¿Ibas a algún lado, pequeña?.- preguntó, y la mordió.

Dawn gritó y empezó a lanzar golpes hacia atrás, hasta que le dio al vampiro con la estaca en el estómago, este la soltó y entonces pudo estacarlo en el corazón. Antes de que terminara de caer todo el polvo al suelo, Dawn corrió junto a Xander y estacó al otro vampiro. Xander cayó inconsciente al suelo.

-¡Xander!.- gritó Dawn.- ¡Xander, vamos, di algo!

Rona, Amanda y Vy se arrodillaron junto a Xander y ayudaron a Dawn a cargarlo.  
-¡Sáquenlo de aquí, rápido!.- gritó ella antes de volverse hacia las vías.- ¡Yo tengo que ayudar a mi hermana!

Buffy se incorporó una vez más del suelo, apoyándose en la pared. Se limpió la sangre del corte que tenía en la mejilla, mirando furiosa alrededor mientras los vampiros la cercaban.

-¿Qué, se acabó el juego para ti por esta noche, cazadora?- preguntó el líder- Debo decir que lo resistieron mucho más de lo que esperábamos -¿Bromeas?.- preguntó Spike, rompiendo las filas de los vampiros a su modo, seguido por Ángel- ¡Aún queda mucho por hacer!

Se aproximó a Buffy y le preguntó si estaba bien, a lo que ella respondió con un movimiento de la cabeza mientras se apoyaba sobre su hombro.

-Aún... no hemos... terminado.- dijo, con la voz cargada de bronca.

Tru miraba alrededor, empezaba a sentir un silbido de pánico que le retumbaba en los oídos. No sabía que pasaría después, estaba en medio de una locura y ni la más mínima posibilidad de que ganaran.

-¡Yo me encargo de la dichosa bruja!.- gritó un vampiro rubio parado en medio del andén principal, sacando un revólver y apuntando a Willow en el otro extremo de la estación, casi al final de los andenes, por encima del hombro izquierdo de Tru.

Todo el mundo pareció congelarse; Tru se quedó de piedra al ver el arma, y ante sus ojos pasaron, como en un flash, una casa, un hombre enfurecido con un revólver, y ella misma entre este hombre y Luc.  
"No dejaré que esto pase de nuevo" fue lo que pensó en ese segundo que pareció una hora, pero el vampiro ya había apuntado el arma hacia Willow, justo a la izquierda de ella. Estaba a mucha distancia de Will, no iba a poder apartarla de ahí a tiempo...

-¡Willow, no...!- gritó, corriendo hacia ella, pero el disparo rasgó el aire como el ruido de una bomba, y Tru sintió un dolor agudo que le atravesaba el hombro izquierdo, dejándola sin aliento, y cayó al frío suelo del andén.  
-¡Tru!.- gritó Willow, pero el vampiro no perdió el tiempo y apuntó de nuevo, esta vez sin obstáculos en su camino, hacia Willow.

Esta retrocedió un paso, pero antes de que el vampiro pudiera volver a disparar, Andrew apareció desde atrás de uno de los trenes, saltó sobre el vampiro rubio y lo derribó al suelo, a la vez que este apretaba el gatillo.  
El tiro fue a dar al techo justo arriba de Willow, quien se corrió cuando se cayó un pedazo, mientras Andrew estacaba al vampiro de un rápido movimiento.

Un silbido ensordecedor le invadía los oídos, y la cabeza le daba mil vueltas. Sabía que estaba acostaba boca arriba en el suelo de la estación, pero todo alrededor de ella giraba como si estuviera en el aire. Trató de respirar hondo, pero no podía, se quedaba sin aliento como si sus pulmones no funcionaran más.  
El insoportable dolor en el hombro no la dejaba moverse, pues cada vez que lo intentaba sentía que la cabeza se le partía de dolor.  
Sentía que se moría. Se preguntó brevemente si esto era lo que sentía cada persona que ella salvaba, si el dolor los paralizaba en un segundo que se hacía eterno y su corazón latía tan fuerte en ese momento que los aturdía.  
Le parecía que veía un luz enceguecedora, no sabía de donde venía, pero tal vez fuera lo último que vería.

Alrededor, la pelea seguía, pero no por demasiado tiempo, por que a los tres segundos entraron dos personas más a la estación, quienes dieron un rápido vistazo alrededor.  
Una de ellas, una mujer de cabello azul, miró a la otra, un hombre de unos cuarentaitantos años, quien le izo una seña afirmativa con la cabeza, y luego extendió el brazo con la palma abierta, y varios de los vampiros que estaban cerca de ella salieron despedidos por el aire, levantados por una ráfaga de energía pura.  
Wesley buscó con la mirada a Buffy, y luego se volvió hacia Illyria y le izo una seña afirmativa con la cabeza. Sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un pequeño libro que se veía antiquísimo, buscó una página y empezó a recitar algo que sonaba como rumano, mientras Illyria mantenía alejados a los vampiros que intentaban detenerlo.

-¡Arhubec dense dispretysz kaodhu'd ala opn, lea temp loshc!.- recitó Wesley, a la vez que extendía la mano derecha. Casi podía verse una onda de calor que se desprendía de esta, y de repente un chorro de luz solar potente salió del centro de su palma.

Al verla, los vampiros dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y salieron corriendo por el otro extremo de la estación. Wesley dirigió el rayo de luz hacia ellos y alcanzó a varios, que se hicieron polvo como si se hubieran expuesto al sol.  
-¡Vaya, hace tiempo que no veía nada así!.- exclamó Spike mientras se refugiaba un poco tras un vagón, por que Wesley realmente no veía a donde apuntaba.

-¡Lea temp loshc akcab nyyld'h eru tamot quant!.- exclamó Wesley mientras el rayo de luz crecía sobre su mano, pero el empezaba a perder control sobre este. Con mucho dificultad lo apuntó en dirección a los últimos diez vampiros que quedaban dando vuelta sobre los andenes, mientras Illyria los hacía volar por los aires, mientras el techo continuaba desmoronándose de a poco en el sitio donde había ido a parar el balazo .

El líder de todos los vampiros y el único sobreviviente de los Dark-vamp que Wesley no había alcanzado con el rayo fueron los últimos en abandonar la estación.

-¡Nos volveremos a ver cazadoras!.- exclamó el primero antes de irse, lanzando miradas de desprecio hacia Illyria y Wesley, a quien señaló-¡Sobre todo tú!

Wesley detuvo el rayo y se apoyó en la pared de la estación, mareado por el esfuerzo de su hechizo.  
Miró alrededor. El panorama no era de lo mejor, y al parecer Illyria pensaba lo mismo, por que su cara reflejaba verdadera preocupación. Ella cada vez desarrollaba más sus emociones humanas, pero a veces se dejaba llevar demasiado y no sabía como actuar bajo presión. Wes sólo esperaba que esta no fuera una de esas ocasiones, por que parecía que el techo entero se caería de un momento a otro.  
Spike había vuelto a la par de Buffy, quien dejó caer la estaca y se apoyó en el para mantenerse en pie.

-Siempre oportuno Wes.- dijo ella con una débil sonrisa.  
-Ya me conoces.- dijo Wesley encogiéndose de hombros.

Robin se levantó de la vía sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa, y buscó a Faith con la mirada. Ella estaba cerca de Buffy, agarrando con fuerza la estaca. Levantó la vista hacia el.

-Hey, estas bien?.- le preguntó, casi sin voz -Sí -Fantástico.- dijo, y se desplomó en el suelo.  
-¡Faith!.- gritó Robin y corrió hacia ella. La tomó en brazos y se manchó las manos con la sangre que empezaba a caer al suelo.- Santo Dios...- murmuró- Resiste Faith, por favor...

Mas atrás, Dawn y las otras chicas, que se habían quedado semi-escondidas en un rincón de la estación observado la hazaña de Wesley con la boca abierta, seguían sin poder despertar a Xander y mientras, Andrew miraba alrededor sin pode creer lo que acababa de hacer. 

Se escuchaban ruidos de toda clase, pero la potente luz le impedía ver de dónde provenían. Parecía gente corriendo... o algo así. No podía pensar claramente, le dolía el pecho cada vez que respiraba y estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no desmayarse. No podía morirse así, simplemente no podía, se resistía a abandonarse a esa suerte.  
Alguien corría junto a ella y la llamaba por su nombre. Tru no podía distinguir quien era, sólo veía manchas borrosas.

"Santo cielo, hay que sacarla de aquí"  
"¿Va a estar bien? Por favor... dime que se va a salvar"  
"Con cuidado"

Sintió que alguien la alzaba del suelo y la llevaba en brazos por la estación. Era alguien alto y corpulento, parecía que era Ángel... no, no era el, era otro hombre, no lo había visto antes.  
Inspiró hondo, rogando que su cabeza dejara de darle vueltas de una vez.  
Salía de la estación. Escuchaba más ruidos tras ella, y después un estruendo.

"El techo... ¡Se cayó el techo"  
"Mejor vámonos, creo que oigo autos que se acercan. Tal vez es la policía"

Vio la mancha oscura del cielo de la noche, y escuchaba una sirena a lo lejos. Después de eso, nada. 


	4. Capitulo cuatro final

Tanteó sobre la mesa de luz con impaciencia.  
Su celular sonaba estridentemente y ya no podía seguir ignorándolo. 

¿Harrison?.- preguntó una voz impaciente del otro lado de la línea.  
-No está. ¿Quiere dejarle un mensaje?.- respondió este, irónicamente.  
-Harrison, déjate de bromas!  
-¿Davis¿Eres tu?  
-Si...

Davis sonaba preocupado, lo que puso un poco nervioso a Harrison.

¿Davis, que pasa¿Por qué?  
-Harrison- Davis inspiró hondo- me llamaron de Los Ángeles. Tru ha tenido un accidente.  
-¡Cómo?  
-Escúchame-dijo Davis, intentando calmarlo- No me dijeron mucho, sólo que tenemos que ir para allá ahora.  
-¿A Los Ángeles? Pero... ¿cómo?.- dijo Harrison, perplejo. Eran demasiadas cosas a la vez, tenían que ir a L.A. y eran las tres y cuarto de la mañana.  
-A esta hora no hay buses para L.A., vamos a ir en auto.- dijo Davis, apurando la conversación- Te pasaré a buscar, vístete ahora.

CLAK. Davis cortó y Harrison se quedó con el teléfono en la mano, shokeado y sin saber que hacer. Después reaccionó y se empezó a vestir a toda velocidad, rogando mentalmente que su hermana estuviera bien.

Así que¿me dices que esa chica saltó justo delante de la bala?.- preguntó Wesley, aún sin poderlo creer.  
-Sí, fue como si supiera exactamente lo que iba a pasar.- dijo Giles. Era evidente que el tampoco lo comprendía muy bien.  
-Un poco suicida, debería decir...- comentó Ángel, un poco más alejado de allí.  
-Salvó mi vida.- dijo Willow con seriedad. Estaba muy afligida por lo que Tru había hecho, sólo rogaba que no le saliera muy caro el tratar de salvarla a ella.

Wesley no sabía que pensar. Por una parte era extraño, sí, pero por otro lado... no, inútil tratar de pensar ahora, tenía la cabeza llena de cosas, y sentía además que le daba vueltas como si estuviera ebrio pero no lo estaba.  
Desde que todo se había complicado con el viaje no había parado ni un minuto, y luego ni bien llegaba se encontraba con un terrible lío en la estación... diablos! Bastaba para volver loco a cualquiera.  
Cada tanto se ponía de pie y daba unas vueltas por ahí, y trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos, pero cada vez era más difícil.  
Estaban él, Giles, Ángel, Spike, Dawn, Robin, Kennedy, Willow e Illyria en el pasillo del hospital, casi sin hablar y todos muy nerviosos.

¿De verdad crees que fue buena idea llamar a su hermano para que se viniera a L.A. a esta hora?.- preguntó Giles a Willow.  
-No, digo sí... no lo sé.- dijo Willow, nerviosa- Me pareció que debía hacerlo, pero me daba ocupado así que llamé al otro número que encontré en un papelito en su billetera, un tal Davis, me dijo que avisaría a su hermano.  
- Ya Will, creo que hiciste lo correcto.- Kennedy la abrazó- Ella estará bien, ya lo verás.  
- Eso espero.

Los minutos pasaban ruidosamente, por que parecía que cada tic tac del reloj hacía un ruido impresionante en medio del silencio apabullante de la sombría sala de espera.  
Todo lo que podían hacer era esperar ahora

DIA CUATRO -Me salvaste la vida dos veces, lo sabes?.- dijo Willow con una sonrisa de infinita gratitud- Jamás terminaré de agradecerte esto.  
-No hace falta que lo hagas.- aseguró Tru, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Aunque un analgésico no estaría nada mal.

Había tenido suerte, considerando que casi se había desangrado por culpa de esa bala muy cerca de una arteria importante, pero realmente el dolor de cabeza la estaba enloqueciendo. Alrededor de ella estaba lleno de gente. Había dado la casualidad de que estaban todos en la misma sala del hospital, justo al fondo. No había nadie más, por lo que tenían el lugar para si solos y podían hablar con soltura.

No, en serio. Debieron dejarme a mí que le pareara el trasero a ese infeliz. ¡Que suerte para el estar muerto por que si no hubiera tenido que vérselas conmigo!- declamaba Xander acerca del vampiro que lo había hecho tropezar, siempre con su particular sentido del humor, para tratar de hacer reír un poco a Dawn, quien estaba sentada en el borde de la cama de Buffy.  
-Me lo imagino, Xander.- dijo Buffy con una ligera sonrisa. Miró hacia su izquierda y comentó -Relájate un poco Faith. Nadie te va a atacar.  
-Si, pareces un león enjaulado.- dijo Tru.

Faith esbozó media sonrisa irónica ante el comentario. Miraba para todos lados un poco recelosa, seguían sin agradarle mucho los hospitales. Robin la ayudó a incorporarse en la cama, por que todavía le dolía mucho el costado cuando se movía.

No me digas. Realmente no me siento más segura aquí que en esa estación de tren.

Spike pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de Buffy y la atrajo hacia sí. No lo había dicho, pero estaba terriblemente aliviado de que estuviera bien. No hubiera aguantado un segundo más si no llegaba Wes.  
Este estaba parado discretamente junto a Illyria en una esquina de la habitación, cerca de la puerta, como si no quisiera interrumpir. Illyria sólo miraba todo en silencio, moviendo la cabeza a un lado y al otro cada tanto.  
"Tal vez se le acalambró el cuello" pensó Wes y no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo de su ocurrencia.  
La puerta se abrió tan despacio que al principio nadie se dio cuenta. Parecía que quien entraba parecía confundido de que hubiera tanta gente en donde estaba...

¡Tru!.- exclamó, y ella se dio vuelta hacia quien la llamaba.  
Harrison atravesó la habitación en un parpadeo y abrazó a su hermana, con un alivio impresionante.  
-¡Dios, que bueno que estás bien!.- dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos.- Me preocupé tanto... -¡Tru!- Davis apareció luego y la abrazó también, sin poder contenerse.-¡Gracias al cielo que estás viva¿qué fue lo que...? Oh, lo siento.- dijo al enderezarse y ver a los demás.  
-Estos son los amigos de los que les hablé.- le dijo Tru, y los presentó.  
-Lo siento, no los habíamos visto por la oscuridad que hay aquí. Creo que ya casi es de mañana...- dijo Harrison, acercándose un poco a la ventana y estirando la mano para descorrer las cortinas.  
-Harrison, mejor no abras las cortinas ahora.- lo advirtió Tru. -¿Pero por qué?  
-Algún día te lo explicaré bien- dijo, haciéndoles un guiño a Spike y a Ángel.  
-Hem, hola. Mi nombre es Willow.- dijo ella, acercándose a Davis- Yo fui quien lo llamó hace un rato, pasa que el otro número daba ocupado.  
-Mil gracias, no sabe cuanto se lo agradecemos.- dijo Davis- Es lo que yo siempre digo, Harrison jamás aprenderá a colgar el teléfono.

Willow soltó una risita nerviosa. Cambió algunas palabras más con Davis y luego se fue con Kennedy. Davis se volvió hacia Tru y le preguntó al oído:

¿Era ella?  
-Sí.  
-¿Y, como fue todo?  
-Bastante bien, si no tomamos en consideración que me dispararon.- bromeó Tru.

A Tru le costó un horror convencer a Davis y a Harrison de que estaba totalmente fuera de peligro y que regresaran a casa. No que no apreciara su compañía, pero si tenían que realizar un hechizo anti-fin del mundo, no podían tenerlos a ellos dos dando vueltas por ahí, aunque tal vez no lo hubieran notado por que Harrison estaba particularmente interesado en acercarse un poco a Dawn, y Davis en mirar a todos de reojo. Su sexto sentido parecía haberse vuelto loco, sobre todo al ver a Faith por que se parecía muchísimo a Tru.  
Harrison la hizo jurar y rejurar que llamaría ni bien le dieran el alta y al fin se fue (no sin antes pasarle discretamente a Dawn un papel con su teléfono) y al final se fueron.  
Ya era la noche cerrada sobre L.A. y Tru estaba agotada. Todos los acontecimientos de los dos días anteriores se agolpaban en su cabeza y se mezclaban con los ruidos provenientes de dentro y fuera de la habitación. Al fin pareció que Wesley le leyó los pensamientos por que dijo que tal vez ya sería hora de que se fueran y los dejaran a todos descansar.  
Cuando salieron de la habitación, el silencio que sobrevino era tan aplastante que casi prefería el ruido. Buffy y Xander se quedaron dormidos casi de inmediato. Tru se quedó mirando el techo un rato, explorando los recovecos de la habitación a la luz de la luna.

Tru, estás dormida?.- dijo Faith en un susurro.  
-No. No creo que pueda volver a dormir en toda mi vida.

Faith sonrió abiertamente, y luego añadió:

¿Sabes que creo?  
-¿Qué crees?  
-Que los cuatro hacemos un buen equipo.

Tru sonrió también, recordando todo lo que habían hecho juntos la tarde anterior.

Sí, tienes razón.- dijo- ¡Hey, podría acostumbrarme a esto!  
-Yo no.- dijo Faith meneando la cabeza.- Creo que al fin Spike me ha robado el celular.

Se rieron por lo bajo un rato, mientras la noche avanzaba sobre la ciudad.

DIA CINCO, POR LA MAÑANA El cielo estaba medio nublado aún, pero había espacios por los que se colaba el sol. El césped en la entrada del hospital brillaba con las gotas de rocío como la superficie de un espejo, mientras la Scoobie gang avanzaba por la vereda en dirección al auto de Wesley.

¿Seguras que se quieren ir ahora? Por que todavía queda bastante tiempo...- les dijo Robin a Faith, Buffy y Tru, dudando un poco.  
-Ya, te digo que estamos bien. Tenemos cosas que hacer fuera de aquí.- dijo Faith, apoyándose un rato en su hombro por que todavía se sentía un poco cansada- Vamos, será mejor que nos vayamos ahora antes de que en el hospital noten que no estamos.

Subieron todos al auto. Tru iba en el medio, junto a la ventanilla. Miró nuevamente el cielo de la mañana que se abría paso entre las nubes.

¿Están todos listos?.- preguntó Wes, mirándolos por el retrovisor.  
-¡Todos listos!.- dijo Buffy.  
-¡Muy bien! Vamos entonces, que Faith tiene razón. Hay mucho que hacer.- Wesley puso el coche en marcha y arrancó.

FIN

(que tal, les ha gustado? Nada mal para ser mi primer fic! Próximamente pongo otro, no se descuiden! Saludos a todos.)

FlorDejaTru


End file.
